Just About Insane
by Adaelie
Summary: I had to be just about insane for having fallen in love with one of the host club members. Especially since I had fallen for the one that looked like a second grader. Who may that be? None other than Haninotsuka Mitsukuni. Honey x OC. ON HIATUS.
1. I told you I could get her to go!

**Just About Insane**

I clearly had to be just about insane if I had fallen head over heels for one of the Host Club members. Especially since I had fallen for the one that looked like a second grader. Who may that be, you may ask? None other than Haninotsuka Mitsukuni. Honey x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **Haha, hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, but trust me. I'll get to finishing the second chapter for 'Second Chance'. Procrastination and the typo toads got to me! Anyway, I found my inner fangirl and have been obsessing over Ouran ever since I started watching the anime! I must fail, don't I? Anyway, I adore Honey, I do. Of course, I've been told I have a child-adult fetish… which, is NOT true, mind you. I do love Pierre in Harvest Moon, too… That's aside the point! As much as I know people hate it, I'm using an OC. Which, certainly can't be all that new to the Ouran fanfiction world, ne? Anyway, this is my **first** time writing an Ouran fanfic, so you know cut me some slack. And yeah, you can start bothering me about how much this fails later on. That just means my stories are read, you know? This is a really long A/N… Yeah, I'll shut up now so that you guys can read! Enjoy! –brick'd-

"Sakurai-san! Sakurai-san!" Ne? I turned around glancing at my friend, smiling softly. "Hai. What is it?" I smiled at Yukito, bearing a small grin on my face. She was certainly a nice girl, I had to admit. I didn't get why she hung around me though. She was so pretty and smart. Frankly, I didn't see why she insisted on being my friend. Of course, I always thought it was just because I always seemed alone. Even if she tended to get me into trouble, her heart was always in the right place. And for that, I always forgave her. No matter how severe the consequences. Were we exactly the best of friends? I wasn't totally sure. To be totally honest, I wasn't sure exactly what we were. We argued frequently, but in the end; everything would turn out well.

"Sakurai-san! Sakurai-san! You're zoning out again!" Huh? I blinked, staring at Yukito who apparently insisted on being a few inches away from my face. Well, alright. She wasn't exactly in my face. If anything, she was looking _down_ at me. I wasn't really the tallest person in my class, admittedly. She waved her hand in my face and I raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement. "What?" I said finally, crossing my arms. Then, she squealed and pinched my cheeks (the ones on my face, get your head out of the gutter). Why she insisted on treating me like I was a child was beyond me. "You know how I'm leaving this year, eh?" A scowl crossed my features. "Yes…" I muttered. I never liked it when she brought up the topic of her leaving; she knew that all too well. After all, I hadn't taken the news lightly. Even now, I was obviously upset. "And you know how I'm leaving Ouran so I can follow my dream of ballet?" I nodded slowly. "Well, since I can't follow up on my scholarship…" She cracked a small smile.

I groaned. There was no way I was going to that prep school! I hated those people with every fiber of my being. And as far as I knew, every drama I have ever watched about a poor kid going to a fancy rich school ended in disaster. And trust me; I've watched a lot of dramas. …I have a lot of extra time, okay?! "No." I answered, staring at Yukito with cold eyes. "Come on, Sakurai-san!" She complained, flailing around. I swear to god, I couldn't believe she was seventeen. "No." I answered once more. "Please, please, please?! Please with a pair of pink ballet slippers on top?!" She whined. "…no." It was only a matter of time before she broke my will. It was obvious. As much as I didn't want to do things, she'd always find a way for me to do something. Always. "There will be a lot of fancy food there!" She chirped, poking my stomach slightly. I rolled my eyes. "Please, Yukito. I don't care about fancy food. I'm perfectly happy with my own food, thank you very much." I said, looking in the other direction.

"B- But, Sakurai-chan!" She whined again. "No. That is my final answer, Yukito." I said, narrowing my eyes at the girl. "Oh come now, Hanabi. You wouldn't say no to your best friend, _and_ your mother would you?" I flinched, turning to glance at my mother behind me quietly. That woman was a ninja, I swear. I glared quietly as my mother and Yukito jumped around me in a circle. I couldn't believe that I was that _woman_'s daughter. "Hanabi, I heard there's a host club there too!" I raised an eyebrow, uncaringly. "A host club?" I repeated, crossing my arms. "Yeah! I heard the guys are really hot!" I watched as she blushed, obviously in her fantasy already. "I hate to burst your bubble, Yukito. But isn't that where _old_ people go when they have too much money and time on their hands?" I added emphasis on the word old. Clearly, I was more mature than my mother and friend.

"Are you insinuating that I am old, Hanabi?!" My mother exclaimed, crawling to her corner of woe. She curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth on the ground. I swear, I think that's where she grew mushrooms. "Come on, Sakurai-chan!" I raised an eyebrow again. What was with the 'chan'? What happened to 'san'? "If you leave me alone, I'll go…" I nearly fell backward after my mother burst into joy and Yukito bounced around. Was this a trick? "I told you I could get her to go, Kokoro!" Yukito said, high fiving my mother. "Wait, what are you two blabbering about?!" I exclaimed, stamping my foot on the ground.

"I scraped together enough money for you to go to Ouran, Hanabi!" My mother chirped in answer. "Am I being punked?" I muttered, as Yukito and my mother danced around me happy as ever. "So you're not leaving, Yukito?" I inquired. "No, of course I am, Hanabi! I wasn't kidding about my leaving." She chirped, and I slapped my forehead. She stared at the red mark on my forehead, poking it slightly. "You better get ready, Sakurai-san! You're starting tomorrow!" Yukito said, at least before high fiving my mother once more before bounding out of the apartment and leaving me and my mother in awkward silence.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, Hanabi." My mother said, smiling. "I really don't want to go." I answered. "No, I mean if you _really, really _don't want to go, you don't have to." My mother said. "I really, really don't want to go." I answered. I could play this all night if my mother wanted to. "No, I mean if you _really, really, really, really, _REALLY didn't want to go, you don't have to." I sighed. "I'll go, I'll go. Just so you'll leave me alone, Kokoro." She grinned and I went off to my room. Maybe I could have my own little corner of woe. I needed one at the moment.


	2. Yellow Cupcakes!

**Just About Insane**

I clearly had to be just about insane if I had fallen head over heels for one of the Host Club members. Especially since I had fallen for the one that looked like a second grader. Who may that be, you may ask? None other than Haninotsuka Mitsukuni. Honey x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **My, my. I've had little to no muse lately. I'm really sorry for not updating 'Second Chance' in so long! You see, I have separate muses for separate things. At the moment, my Harvest Moon muse ran away. I call him Mike. So Mike ran away. And Toto, my OHSHC muse came back. Anyway, I WILL try to update as soon as remotely possible, and if anything I should get the next chapter up by no later than next week. Thank you for sticking it out with me!

I stood outside of the classroom now, staring at the mahogany door. I couldn't careless about this school honestly. I'd rather burn it down to the ground with laser eyes. Hah, I wonder how cool it would be if I had laser eyes. I pressed my ear to the door though, and somewhat attempted to surmise what I hoped the teacher was trying to explain. Of course, I only heard broken speech and several gasps from who I assumed to be the students. "I understand it's the middle of the school year, but… have… student… come…" I raised an eyebrow, at least before I heard the footsteps of the teacher and the lock unlocking. Now, you would think that since I knew that ahead of time, I'd have enough reaction time to bounce back. Guess what? I didn't. I fell a little, waving my arms a bit frantically before dropping onto the ground. On my face, as usual. I heard people getting up from their seats, more than likely trying to help me but instead I got up and they sat down.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class Miss Sakurai?" The teacher announced, smiling a cheap two cent grin. I bet she did that when she was in court saying that she didn't do it. I snickered a little before turning to the class and glancing at them. I quickly grew depressed, my eyes growing wider than two dinner plates. They were all so tall and pretty! I pouted slightly, staring down at the yellow dress I was forced to wear. It wasn't fair. But I'm probably just being vain. I tended to. "Sakurai Hanabi," I announced, though twitching slightly and gritting my teeth while I said, "It's nice meeting you all." "Students if you have any questions for Miss Sakurai, please ask now." The teacher said, smiling again. "No, please don't sensei. I wouldn't want to interrupt class…" I droned robotically before the teacher smiled, laughing a little. "No, I set aside just enough time for this, Miss Sakurai. Don't worry!" I twitched, almost wanting to claw the woman's eyes out.

I turned my head towards the students, who some held an adoring look in their eyes and others with jealous glances at my petite proportions. Of course, my mom always called me a petite child. I guess that was her way of telling me I'm short. It wasn't fair, she was really tall and so was my dad! How I was the one to be the shortest (unlike my father's expectations) was beyond me. One boy waved his hand in the air. "Yes, you." I said, pointing at him. "You a- are very cute in t- the u- uniform, H- Hanabi-chan!" I narrowed my eyes. He couldn't call me Hanabi-chan. He didn't even know me. Heck, I knew Yukito for what seemed to be forever and _I_ don't even let her call me that. "Funny, I feel like a fat yellow cupcake. Thank you for making me feel even sicker." I answered bitterly. Okay, maybe that was a little harsh of me. But he was asking for it!

He sunk into his seat as I pointed at another girl. I felt bad for her, I did. It was so sad that the girls were forced to wear such bright, yellow dresses. The idea of rebelling against it made me a little happier to be going to this school. After all, at my old school I was the 'perfect little girl' that all parents wanted to have. Here, I could remake my image. That being said, I bet someone is bound to find me out sooner or later and expose me for the fraud that I am. "Hanabi-chan, are you Honey-senpai's cousin?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why on earth would I be related to a person named 'Honey'? That isn't very manly." I answered uncaringly. She gasped as well as a few other ladies. Now another boy, one with blonde hair (which seemed uncharacteristic of an Asian) waved his hand in the air. I assumed that he was just an adopted child or a transfer student from… somewhere outside of Japan. "Princess Hanabi," He began, and I rolled my eyes. "I don't think you should be making fun of Honey-senpai. You should respect him more, as he is your senior in school and you should…" He drabbled on and on as I simply watched him walk around with a certain princely air. But what was surprising was that he spoke perfect Japanese.

"Do you have a princess fetish, or something?" I said, raising an eyebrow as he looked at me sullenly before retreating into a corner surrounded by a black aura. He was just like my mom. I think I should just call him that from now on. "Ah, so where should I sit?" I asked, turning my head to the teacher who stared at me haphazardly. "Why don't you sit by Tamaki?" She said, smiling that cheap grin. I mirrored said smile and a grimace crossed over her face. "Tamaki, why don't you show where you are." The teacher said now, as I watched the blonde boy bounce back to his seat and waving his hand. Like a total spaz. Yeah, just like my mom. I maneuvered my way past the seats and sat down next to Tamaki, and simply listened to the teacher drone on and on about… something that I honestly didn't care about. I lowered my head onto the desk, and let myself sleep soundlessly.

**Enter! Hanabi's Dream!**

_I stared at a young boy quietly, smiling at him. One hand was held to my chest, and the other outstretched towards him. He mirrored the innocent smile that I adored so much. He was five now, and I the young age of four. We hadn't been engaged of course, but we were so close. We weren't even dating. Even so, I found my heart hurting a little. It hurt when he wasn't close by. It hurt when I couldn't see him. It hurt when I couldn't tell him. It hurt that I couldn't tell him that I loved him. Perhaps I'm being a little overdramatic. I couldn't possibly know anything about love at the time. I was so young. It was a surprise that I even thought that we'd ever get married. I loved him though. I truly did. But, I didn't think he'd ever know about the way I felt about him._

"_Hi Mitsukuni!" I chirped, running over to my friend, holding my little bunny; Mini Usagi. "Hi Hana-chan!" He answered as we both sat down and had a casual talk about well… kid things. I played with Mini Usagi a bit before I glanced at the flower field. "Let's go pick flowers, okay Mitsukuni?" I asked, grinning sheepishly. "Yeah, okay!" He answered, as we ran off and tumbled through the flowers happy as ever. Such days of bliss, what I'd give to relive them…_

**End Hanabi's Dream!**

"I'm not going to leave her here, Kyoya! What if someone takes advantage of such a beautiful princess!?" I had my eyes lift open, and I aggressively turned my head to Tamaki and …who I assumed to be Kyoya. My eyes glinted, as Tamaki stared absolutely horrified at me. I twitched. "Who woke… me up?" I said through gritted teeth, glaring at the blonde. I grabbed his shirt, and flipped him over onto the ground. I put my foot on his chest, laughing a bit before someone picked me up off of him and I flailed around aggressively. "Let me go!" I shouted, a string of profanities following said words as I kicked around. I sighed a breath of defeat, as my attempts ended in failure. I blew my long black bangs out of my face as I narrowed my eyes at my captor. "Senpai, are you okay?" A voice asked, as I glared at said person and then at Tamaki. "Yeah, when we didn't see you come to lunch, we got worried." Two voices said in union, and I rolled my eyes softly. "Tama-chan, are you okay?" A voice said, and my eyes widened.

"You," I said aloud now. "W- What's your name?" I stammered, as the man behind me put me back onto the ground. I looked at the other blonde boy, the one of my height. I stared at his golden honey eyes. "Haninotsuka Mitsukuni! But you can call me Honey!" I nearly choked on my breath as tears came to my eyes. It- It was him. My friend from so long ago. "I- I have to go!" I said quickly before running out of the room, past all the others and straight towards the cafeteria to hide. Lovely exit, Hanabi. Just wonderful.


	3. One hell of a meeting!

**Just About Insane**

I clearly had to be just about insane if I had fallen head over heels for one of the Host Club members. Especially since I had fallen for the one that looked like a second grader. Who may that be, you may ask? None other than Haninotsuka Mitsukuni. Honey x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **Hey guys! :3 Yeah, yeah. I know, I need to update my other story a lot more than I need to this one. I promise, promise, promise I will update 'Second Chance'. At the moment, I'm borrowing my cousin's labtop, so please just bear with me. I'll update as soon as remotely possible. But I felt such muse to write the next chapter for this, even if this can be a little short. If it's not up to your standards, sorry? xD

Life had a habit of giving you the best of things when you're up. And kicking your ass a little when you're down. Today, I was getting my ass kicked. Pretty hard too. I have been desperately trying to avoid just about everyone that came my way at this school, but unforunately people took advantage of my good nature (what good nature?) and forcing me into doing things with them. It wasn't like I could protest. No doubt they'd call my parents if I could come have fun with them. And no doubt, my mom would say yes; whereas my dad would answer with a no and go on some rant about how I need to put my head more into my studies instead of hanging out. Of course, I could only assume that was because my dad was smarter than most parents. He could read me like a book. And trust me, that is not an easy task.

Either way, days came and went since I saw Mitsukuni. I promised myself that I'd forget he was ever here. And that I'd never want to see him again. But then again, it was hard to with Tamaki talking my ear off in class and Kyoya being… well, Kyoya. It was difficult to get anywhere without the blonde 'prince' stalking- I mean following me around. He was like a puppy following his master, I swear. Of course, Kyoya often convinced him to leave me be and they would leave me alone. Which was something I was perfectly fine with. I had heard about the host club before I came, and quite honestly I didn't get it. Didn't that just mean that it was a reverse harem? Espessially if the members were this young, it was creepy to think about almost. Of course, I watch a lot of soap operas and read manga rather often. It would probably explain why I think of the host club as a reverse harem.

I've tried to share some of my insight with other girls in my class, and needless to say how they reacted wasn't very pleasant. I didn't understand why these girls spent so much money on these guys who would just please them for a little while and then move onto the next hopeless woman. Quite obviously, I think they're all loser. And probably, that is why I never set one foot into the host club. But for some reason, I keep thinking that something bad is going to happen. Or at least, something bad for me. Then again, something bad for me always happen. Whether I want it to or not. Impossible much? Yeah, I guess you could say that.

I looked at Tamaki sullenly now, at least before he returned my gaze and I moved my head back to the board. I didn't care. And really, I didn't want to be here. But since Yukito left, it has been rather lonely. Mom is always… being mom, and my dad's always being… my dad. Honestly, it's been rough. I shouldn't complain though. I haven't had it that bad, you know? I really have nothing to complain about. I've learned that there's really no point in complaining if you can't change it. Oh well. The bell rang, although I was a bit surprised. I expected class to be way longer. "Hello? Hello?" Wait, what? I blinked now, extremely shocked at how close the 'host king' was to me now. If I didn't have great control over my facial expressions, I'm sure I'd be a shade darker than tomato salsa. "What." I answered, staring at him quietly. The fact that I had said more as a statement than a question just made me seem more like a douche. Nice job, Hanabi. "Class is over, Hanabi-chan." No, really? No, duh. "I know." I answered.

"Would you like to come to our host club? We're still setting up for tomorrow, but I'm sure you have time to help us." Tamaki said, smiling at me. Kyoya simply stood behind him, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "No." I said finally, moving back my seat to gather my things. "Oh, fine. It's a shame you can't come and spend some time with us, Hana-chan. I was sure that you'd like some friends." The host king said, turning on his heel. Oh, I could hear my mother now.

**Enter! Hanabi's Mind Theater!**

"Hanabi! Why didn't you go out with your friends?!"

"They're not my friends, mom."

"But, Hanabi! You need some friends! I mean, they're certainly cute. Espessially that blonde one, oh he's just too cute for words."

"Kill me now, just kill me now."

**Adaelie Jump: **Just so you know from now on, whenever I write Adaelie Jump; I'll be jumping in to clarify a little. Oh, so the order of speech in Hanabi's mind goes her mom, and then her. /endadaeliejump

**End Hanabi's Mind Theater!**

"Fine," I said aloud, as the host king stopped in his tracks. "Oh, I knew you would! I knew it!" He really did act like my mom didn't he? And thus began my decent into hell. I was unfortunately dragged into the host club room, or at least I thought of it as dragging. Tamaki really just let me walk freely, as did Kyoya. But, this was the longest walk I've ever been on. The door opened now, a shower of rose petals smacking me in the face. I sneezed. "Hey boss, wasn't this the girl that kicked your ass two days ago?" The twins said in unison (or at least, I could tell they were twins. Which ones they were was beyond me…). "Why'd you bring her here, senpai?" The brown haired one said. He didn't look very manly. "It's because Hanabi wants some friends, my beloved daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the brown haired one happily. "I'm not your daughter, senpai!" The brown haired one said. The host king retreated to Kyoya, whining a bit loudly. "Mommy, Haruhi is being mean to me!" He complained. Though, Kyoya simply stared back at the blonde quietly. "What do you expect me to do about it?" He answered. Tamaki retreated to his corner of woe.

I could only assume that 'mommy' was Kyoya, and 'daddy' was Tamaki. It was rather hysterical, because my parents acted just like them. Only, my dad was like Kyoya and my mom was like Tamaki. Rather obviously too. "No," I said aloud now, as Tamaki turned his head to me. "You're my mom." I finished, pointing at Tamaki. "And you're my dad." I pointed at Kyoya. Tamaki made a bit of a whining sound before keeping in the corner.

I laughed. "Your smile is really nice, Hana-chan! You should smile more often!" My eyes widened as I turned to become face to face with Mitsukuni. It took an effort to keep the smile on my face, but by now it probably turned into a grimace.

"_Your smile is really nice, Hana-chan! You should smile more often!" Mitsukuni said, smiling at me in return. "You really think so?" I asked in response. "Yeah!" He answered, and I just smiled a toothy grin._

"Mitsukuni," said another, and out of habit I lifted my head to see a towering, black haired guy. I nearly choked. "Well, why don't we introduce ourselves, hm?" Tamaki said, smiling at me softly. I didn't get why he went through all of this, it was too much of a big deal to be made about me. Honestly.

"I am Tamaki Suoh, second-year, and the princely type." Tamaki reintroduced himself, and immediately was surrounded by a backdrop of roses appeared behind him. All the while I wondered how the hell the flowers got there. I could only assume Ouran was full of surprises. "Kyoya Ootori, second-year, and the cool type." Tamaki resumed as Kyoya suddenly appeared with roses behind him as well; though differently colored. How strange. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, first-years, and the little devil types." Same thing happened again. "Okay, where the hell are all these flowers coming from?!" I finally shouted. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru looked at me strangely. Almost like I was an alien trespassing on human grounds. Dear god.

Tamaki cleared his throat, and continued his introductions. "Mitsukuni Haninotsuka, third-year, and the shota-loli type." Mitsukuni showed up now with another backdrop of roses, still holding onto Usa-chan. "Takashi Morinozuka, third-year, and the wild type." Mori showed up in the backround now, and I couldn't help but giggle a little. "What?" Tamaki asked now. "It's just he seems more mute than wild." I voiced, laughing a little before calming down. "Go on." I tried to keep from laughing.

"And finally, Haruhi Fujioka, first-year, and the natural type." Natural? Really? I snickered a little. My phone rang now, and turned away a bit obviously uncaring. I could already feel Tamaki's sudden mood change. I swear, he had more mood swings than a girl PMSing. I flipped open my phone, as my mother screamed a bit too loudly. "SAKURAI HANABI, WHERE ARE YOU?! DON'T TELL ME YOU GOT KIDNAPPED! IF YOU'RE COMING HOME PREGNANT, I'M NOT TAKING CARE OF NONE OF YOUR BABIES. I AM TOO YOUNG TO BE A GRANDMOTHER! I SWEAR, I WILL!" I rolled my eyes. "Calm down mom, I'm still at school." I had her on speaker phone for some reason… "I apologize Mrs. Sakurai, I kept your daughter behind; don't worry. I'll get her home safely," I could hear my mother laugh on the other side. "Oh don't worry about it! Usually she's home by now, so I was just worried about my lovely daughter. Feel free to keep her for as long as you want!" My mother sang before the phone went dead.

Oh, damn it. "Well then, why don't you help out Hanabi?" I still wasn't pleased with the fact people kept calling me by my first name. "Fine," I muttered now, turning my head towards whatever it is they were doing. "But you'll have to wear this," Hikaru (or was it Kaoru) teased, holding up a skimpy looking outfit. "No." I said now, crossing my arms. "Come on!" One of the twins repeated. "No." I repeated. "Come ooooonn!" I narrowed my eyes. "If I wear it will you leave me alone?" They nodded excitedly. "Fine." I got pushed off into the dressing room. Oh, crap.

**[ Tamaki's POV ]**

"Hey, Kyoya?" I began, looking to Kyoya. "Yeah?" He answered. "Why did Hanabi seem so… nervous when she sees Honey-senpai?" I asked now, tilting my head to the side innocently. "Well," He paused. Hikaru and Kaoru drifted towards us, carrying Haruhi in their arms. "Maybe," Hikaru began. "She just," Kaoru continued. "Doesn't like him?" The two said, although I was still furious about them kidnapping my innocent daughter. They were corrupting them! "Why doesn't Hana-chan like me?" Honey said, pouting as Mori followed quietly.

"Hanabi hasn't exactly had the best luck when it comes to money. Her parents originally owned a rather successful buisness some time back, but something went wrong along the finaces and they went bankrupt. At one point they were connected to the Haninotsuka family. Her father had decided to relocate the family some time after they went bankrupt and seemingly disappeared from Japan. Which, may explain why no one can really remember anything about her family."

"Oh, how sad." I said now, looking to Honey in slight distress. He was only a year older than Kyoya and I, that had to apply to Hanabi too. Did that mean that she could have known Honey-senpai?

"Why do I have to wear this? You guys are such perverts." We all turned our head to the right now, looking at Hanabi quietly. She was actually very pretty under the girl's uniform. But, I could've just died. Died right then and there. From blood loss. Through the nose. No, no. I am not a pervert. I could feel all the blood rush to my face, and my face felt a little hot.

**[ Hanabi's POV ]**

"Why do I have to wear this? You guys are such perverts." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest in embarrassment. I always had an awkward looking body, or at least I thought I did. I wasn't sure what other people thought. I simply stared at the host club members. Tamaki was a scarlet red, and he looked like he was about to squirt blood from his nose. Kyoya didn't react, I could only wonder what was going on in those eyes of it. It was easy to read someone's emotions about something from their eyes. But the glare of his glasses made it just about impossible. Haruhi didn't react either, but I assumed it was because she was a girl (from what I collected). Hikaru and Kaoru were bleeding from the nose, and I smirked. Mitsukuni was a light pink, but I assumed it was natural. And Mori didn't react, but I was pretty much sure he wasn't really looking at me. It was fine.

"What's the matter guys? Like what you see?"

**Author's Note Number Dos; **Yeah, I couldn't help but finish the chapter on a more awkward moment. xD I'm really sorry if this chapter seems a little cliché, but oh well. Maybe I made the host members a little out of character in this chapter in their reaction to Hanabi. I have no idea. But, you know. If I get positive feedback, then I did it right. Yay. Anyway, should this go over well with some of you, I'll be putting in more awkward, slightly perverted moments into the story. Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter. And the whole 'Adaelie Jump' deal was a little uncreative? Oh well. xD I had fun writing this chapter.

I'll try to get a longer chapter done maybe this weekend or next week.


	4. Made her cry!

**Just About Insane**

I clearly had to be just about insane if I had fallen head over heels for one of the Host Club members. Especially since I had fallen for the one that looked like a second grader. Who may that be, you may ask? None other than Haninotsuka Mitsukuni. Honey x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **Hey everyone! It's me, Adaelie again. Hopefully, this won't be one of my super long notes; but I'm starting school soon. And yes, that means I won't be able to update as often as I'd hope. Of course, I will continue the story when I can. This is most likely the week that I'll update as quickly as my fingers can move across the keyboard. Anyway, I am really trying to make you guys laugh a bit. My friend called me a pervert for making poor Hanabi wear 'inappropriate' clothing. Anyway, I hope you really enjoy this chapter, eh? Oh and you guys, any suggestions are much appreciated. As a writer, I can only come up with so much. Anyway, if you have any suggestions for an event to happen in the story; feel free to tell me. Thanks! Now, I'll shut up and let you read. Aw man, this did turn out to be a really long note…

"Alright, so what did you guys want?" I muttered, staring at the others quietly. They had obviously calmed down a bit, although I could notice a rather conspicuous… ah, Nevermind. "Um, um, um… uh…" Tamaki stammered, still a light pink. "Did we say that?" Kyoya said aloud, glasses glinting once more. "Yes, you did." I narrowed my eyes at the Host King, pouting slightly. "Hanabi…" Eh? "You're just so cute!" Tamaki's face was pressed to mine, as he swung me around in circles. I didn't get why he insisted on doing such things.

Sure, I was rather petite and small. But did he _really_ have to rub it in? He swung me in circles, squealing about how I was his rather effeminate daughter. Yeah, I guess he _just had_ to. "Oh, you're going to be my other daughter, Hanabi! Haruhi, say hi to your sister!" I sighed, pushing him away to the best of my abilities. "I'm not that much older than you, mom. Stop it." He gasped when I called him mother, and apparently my cynical response made him retreat again. Was he growing… mushrooms this time? "Senpai, stop growing mushrooms in the club room!" Haruhi said, as I snickered. "Try living with him." I whispered suggestively into her (his?) ear. "You live with tono?" Kaoru and Hikaru recited (and I still hadn't the slightest idea which were who) together. "No," I said quietly.

"My mom acts like him though. Same thing really." I answered, smiling softly. "Hana-chan, do you want to eat cake with me?" I turned my head to the innocent looking senior. I had long since changed out of the outfit I was forced into, and was now wearing my yellow cupcake dress again. "Uh," I said now, continuing to look at Mitsukuni.

"_Hana-chan, do you want to eat cake with me?" Mitsukuni said, smiling gently at me. "Yeah, sure!" I answered, following the seven year old quickly. We sat down at a small table, and he immediately began eating his cake happily. "You should be careful, Mitsu-kun!" I warned. He looked up at me, blushing slightly at my nickname for him. "If you eat too fast, you might choke! And, and, and if you eat too much cake you'll get cavities!" He laughed it off. "It'll be fine! I brush my teeth every night!" I bit my lower lip in concern. "Alright then… let's eat!" I chirped, giggling before we engaged into a cake eating contest. Which, unfortunately only ended up in our stomachs hurting._

That was ten years ago. He had probably forgotten me by now. But still, you had to wonder if he would ever remember. I mean, really remember me. Of course, my father had taken great care in having our family seemingly disappear. By now, he probably had forgotten. Even so, I had to wonder. Why did he keep saying things that he did so long ago? My stomach hurt at the thought that he had completely forgotten me. "Hana-chan! Hana-chan! I brought you some cake!" He chirped. Unfortunately, he slipped on a banana peel (where had it come from?) and it flew elsewhere. Mitsukuni started crying a little, and Takashi immediately rushed to the aid of his… uh, what was he to Mitsukuni? I thought back, trying to remember even the slightest of moments.

"_Hana-chan! Meet my cousin, Takashi!"_

Oh yeah. He was his cousin. "Mitsukuni," Takashi said, checking Mitsukuni for any injuries. "So, you're Sakurai Hanabi, eh?" Huh? I looked up, finding the honey-eyed twins staring down at me. Each one was on a different side of me. "Yeah, why do you care?" I said bitterly, narrowing my eyes. "Kyoya says that you used to know Honey-senpai's family." Kaoru (or was it Hikaru?) said now, grabbing my right arm. "Yeah? Well, he lied." I said cynically. "Oh really?" Kaoru (Hikaru?) said, as I looked to the other. "Then why do you," The other said, looking at me quietly. It was a little creepy, I had to admit. "Keep staring off into space," The one of my right continued. "Whenever he comes by?" The one of my left finished. "Uh…?" Was my only answer, as the one on my left grabbed my left arm and dragged me off to see Mitsukuni.

"Hey Honey-senpai, did you ever know a Sakurai Hanabi?" One of the twins said, and I simply hung there quietly. I couldn't touch the floor, this was unfair! It was like they were trying to kidnap me. Just wait until my dad heard about this… "No. I don't remember meeting Hana-chan any time other than today!" The senior answered. My heart fell. So, he didn't remember me… it was fine. I- I didn't care. I just was trying… trying to make him feel better… that was it… yeah. "Can, can you let me down Hikaru and Kaoru?" I asked, biting my lower lip. I tried not to cry.

The really strange thing was that I wanted to cry. But I really didn't know why. Was it strange for me to cry for a reason I didn't know of? Maybe. It was hard to keep the tears from spilling across my pale skin. "Depends." Kaoru (or Hikaru) said now. "If you win the which one is Hikaru game, we'll let you down!" I nodded slowly. They set me down now, putting green hats on their head; which made it nearly impossible to tell them apart. As if it wasn't hard enough before. My vision was becoming blurred with the tears. The two spun around a bit more, and I blinked away the tears momentarily. I knew that I'd cry soon enough. "So, which one is Hikaru?" They both said. I smiled a bit, pointing at Hikaru (who I knew for certain was Hikaru) and smiled. "You're Hikaru," I said finally.

"You're wrong!" They both said, chuckling a bit. "Liars." I smirked a bit now. They gasped in exasperation. "You're a little too smug, Hikaru. Kaoru, isn't." I said now, choking nearly before I grabbed my things and darted out the room. Tears came back, and now I simply let them fall freely. I was being a little overdramatic, I suppose. But, I couldn't control myself. I just couldn't. So, I ran and ran; stopping only when I needed to take a breather. Thunder clouds rumbled overhead. I looked faintly at my house, it wasn't that far away. I could get there before it started raining.

I continued, running haphazardly; trying not to cry. It proved to be impossible now. My parents would no doubt want to know why. I wouldn't answer though. I never did it seemed. I burst through the door now. My mother looked to me in concern, although she knew well enough. I wouldn't react until I had calmed down a bit. She knew I wouldn't. So, I just ran up the stairs past my father too and into my room.

**[ Honey's POV ]**

Sakurai Hanabi. Wasn't that Hana-chan's name? I wondered why Hikaru would ask me that. They knew her too didn't they? Why did they ask me that? I shrugged, eating my cake happily in the limo. Everyone else had gotten on their way home after Haru-chan insisted that she go home to help her father. I saw Hika-chan and Tama-chan get worried about her, but I had to wonder why.

It took a few more bites of my cake until I realized why Hana-chan started tearing up a little. I made her cry.

**[ Kokoro's POV ]**

**Adaelie Jump: **Just to clarify, Kokoro would be Hanabi's mom. She often tells both Hanabi and her husband to call her by her first name; and Kokoro had been mentioned in the first chapter. /endadaeliejump

"Tadashi," I murmured, looking to my husband concerned. "I know, Kokoro. But you know how Hanabi is… she'll talk when she wants to talk." He answered, touching my blonde locks gently. It was a bit strange that I was a blonde, eh? My mother had gotten knocked up by some guy she met in France, right? So, then she ended up giving birth to me. She named me a Japanese name, since it was where I was raised. Unfortunately I did not inherit any of my mother's traits, other than her feminine figure. And unfortunately, Hanabi did not inherit that. No, she ended up being petite, but hey! She was too cute for words when I got to dress her up.

"But Tadashi, she never does…" I said now. Tadashi kissed me on the top of my head, smiling a bit. It was completely uncharacteristic of him, but it was nice when I did get to see him smile. His glasses glinted partially, and hid his gorgeous gray eyes from view. "Don't worry Kokoro." He said now, as I got up to start dinner. "If I know our daughter well enough, she'll be better after she smells food." I laughed a little, kissing my beloved husband on the head before skipping off to the kitchen.

I think I should make some cake for her later. That always cheered Hanabi up!

**[ Kyoya's POV ]**

Hanabi had a very interesting past. I had even compiled a small profile on her. Perhaps this was a bit strange? I really didn't think so. She seemed to be important to Tamaki, and well it was probably best that I kept tabs on her as well. Just so that 'daddy' didn't throw a tantrum when he didn't see his other 'daughter'. It's amazing that we managed to keep this secret of Haruhi's for so long. Tamaki has been dropping hints at her real gender pretty easily.

I read over the profile I had written up, and smirked a little. I'm sure the Host Club would be happy to know a bit more about this girl. She seemed to have a bit of a past with Honey-senpai. She was rather interesting, wasn't she?

**Author's Note Dos; **Hey guys! :3 I'm going to write the next chapter after I update Second Chance today. The thing is that I start school pretty soon, so I want to get as many updates as possible before I start. You know? Anyway, sorry to those who had subscribed to story alert with me, no doubt you'll have four emails or something of the like this following weekend notifying you I updated. Yes, I realized I bounced around on the POV quite a bit this chapter. But I promise, the next chapter will be a bit more clear, don't you think? I'm still trying to get into Hanabi's character, but trust me. Once I write out her actual profile that Kyoya 'wrote', it should be a lot easier for me. Thanks for keeping up with me!


	5. Better to be Alone!

**Just About Insane**

I clearly had to be just about insane if I had fallen head over heels for one of the Host Club members. Especially since I had fallen for the one that looked like a second grader. Who may that be, you may ask? None other than Haninotsuka Mitsukuni. Honey x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **To those who are following 'Second Chance', I'm really sorry. I've had the chance to update it, it's just that I'm a bit lazy and don't really want to update the story. That being said, it's very likely I'm just going to drop it and leave it as a song fic. For now, I am going to keep trying to update. I still haven't finished the first actual story chapter, but don't worry. I told my friend to slap me if I don't update it by the time I start school. Oh, and the fourth chapter of 'Just About Insane' I wrote yesterday, but published today. Just in case you were wondering. We're going back to Hanabi's POV, by the way.

Rain pattered against the glass, and I just laid there on my bed. Still, and awake. Thunder rumbled, and lightning clashed loudly in contrast to the night I had experienced before. My parents had long since gone to sleep, and although my mother had baked me a cake to eat; I refused to. Perhaps I was being a bit cynical, and being a little self centered. I knew that he probably wouldn't remember me. So why had I cried? I had no idea. My mother always wanted me to air out my emotions more. She told me that if I kept it bottled up for too long, it might just burst on someone innocent of what I accused them of. It wasn't right though. Thunder crashed again, and I let out a breath of relief. I didn't understand.

Of course, I was beginning to hate being a girl now. I hated these emotions that plagued my very being, and I hated these hormones. I hated this. I hated _him._ No, I didn't hate him did I? I looked to the ceiling, staring at it quietly. I closed my eyes momentarily, thinking back to the days of pure bliss and joy. The days when my parents would take me to see Mitsukuni, and they'd leave us two be. Chika would be there on occasion, although rarely did he ever want to play with us. Then again, he was pretty young when I used to be somebody. It made me laugh a little, the way that we played so innocently. Unaware of anything or anyone, just we two and what seemed to be forever. No, I didn't hate him. I never hated Mitsukuni. I just hated what he did to me.

It amazed me to see how far I had fallen. It was clear to me, so vivid and unreal. The day I left, the day I cried. Now that I thought about it, today was the first time I had cried in public for a while. How many years had it been? Ten years. I hadn't cried in public since I had to leave. Although, I never really left. It always made me wonder though. I always wondered why Mitsukuni never looked for me. I was sure that he would have some way of contacting me. I didn't know why, though. I didn't know why he didn't. I felt something trickle down my face. My eyes opened now, touching the tracks of my tears. I laughed a little, smiling for the first time in years. I turned over, closing my eyes and letting myself fall into sleep again. Only one thought crossed my mind before a dream swept me away.

I had smiled a lot today.

**Enter Hanabi's Dream!**

"_Hey Hana-chan!" I turned my head to look at Mitsukuni, smiling. He had insisted on me calling him Honey. I didn't understand why he didn't want to go by his first name, but I had to admit. His nickname was fitting of him. He was as sweet as honey, I had to admit. Not that I'd ever tell him of course. It was silly of me to be thinking of love, especially since we were still so young. He probably still thought girls had cooties. "Hana-chan, you keep zoning out. Are you okay?" He said, the hint of concern creeping over his voice. I smiled, nodding. "I'm fine, Honey. Don't worry about it." I answered. An expression of glee crossed his face, and I laughed a little more. "You called me Honey!" He squealed. "Didn't you want me to?" I teased, giggling._

_It was amazing how nice this was to me. How clear it was. It was so beautiful, so carefree. I wished I could stay in this moment for ever. "What did you want, Honey?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in curiosity. "Oh yeah!" He chirped, holding out a little silver ring. "We're not getting married are we?" I said eyes wide in shock. "No, silly!" I laughed at my aspirations as he blushed at the idea. "Mommy said that this was a promise ring!" Mitsukuni said, as I continued smiling. I loved this, but I knew it wouldn't last forever. I remember hearing my mom say something about us moving, and my dad saying something about us not having enough money. They didn't want to ruin the Haninotsukas reputation. They were powerful, high class people. My dad had said. It was upsetting to hear, at first I thought they were kidding. But then everything started to sink in. _

"_What are you promising to me, then Honey?" I blushed at how wrong that sentence sounded. I sounded like we were married already, as if I was giving him a pet name. "I promise that we'll be best friends forever!" He cheered, and I got up smiling. We tried to do a high five, unfortunately it took fourteen tries. And on the last, we smacked our hands together so hard that it stung a little. My hand was beet red now. We both laughed quietly. "But forever is a long time, Honey." I said, pouting a bit. I was always the one to put a damper on things, wasn't I? "But we _always _will be best friends; I'll make sure of it, Hana-chan!" I grinned. I honestly was pleased that he'd go so far as to stay friends with me forever. If we managed that, it'd be incredible. If we didn't, well then this would be just another depressing matter in my life._

"_Just tell me when forever starts to end."_

**End Hanabi's Dream!**

"Hanabi, Hanabi; wake up dear. It's time to get to school." cooed my mother's gentle voice. She shook my shoulder gently, as I moved slightly in my sleep. Rarely did I ever wake up in a good mood, and my mother rarely would come out without a scratch. But, I was in a happier mood today. I assumed it was because of my dream, it was so nice. I wished I could have stayed asleep forever, just to relive that dream over and over again. Oh, what I would do to live in that moment. A low growl came past my cherry blossom lips, and I could feel my mother's figure flinch. I smirked a little. I rose from my sea of blankets, bangs hanging in my face silently. "Alright, get ready for school, okay Hanabi?" I nodded slowly as the woman left the room. I sighed, walking to the bathroom which luckily was in my room. I brushed my teeth before turning on the water for a nice little shower. It was always nice to do that in the morning, I always felt cleaner anyway.

I slipped off my clothes, and let the water run over me quietly. I smiled, eventually finishing up my daily shower about fifteen minutes later. I brushed my ebony locks, and hair dried a bit. Golden honey eyes stared back at my reflection, and I simply smiled. I tied up my hair again, and put on my uniform accordingly after I did everything else. I slipped on my shoes, and escaped the bathroom accordingly. I smelled like strawberries. "You certainly take a while to get ready, don't you Hanabi?" I had just been about to leave my room until I turned my head to Kyoya. In other words, the demon lord… "Kokoro!" I screamed, as my mother rushed up the stairs.

"What, what is it Hanabi?" I pointed at Kyoya, who was simply looking through my things. "Oh, this young man came to our house when you were in the shower, dear. He said that he was going to take you to school for us." My mother chirped in response, smiling quietly. "Dad!" I shouted now, as my father rushed up the steps and into my room. "What is it Hanabi?" He asked, pushing the glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Onyx eyes stared at me, and his glasses seemed to be glinting. Really, it was hard to tell my father apart from Kyoya. I pointed at the demon lord.

"Oh, he insisted on taking you to school. Is he one of your friends, Hanabi?" He said. My dad had an amazing poker face. I knew that he was writhing with anger on the inside of course. What dad wouldn't be if a boy came to their house to pick up his daughter? No one, exactly. "Not exactly," I muttered, although Kyoya had mysteriously returned to my side. "I'll see to it that your daughter comes to no harm on our way to school. Speaking of which, we should be leaving now Hanabi." Kyoya said, holding his hand onto my wrist and tugging me off. "Oh, such a gentleman." I could hear my mother say. But like father, like daughter. Really, I was sure we were sharing the same thoughts. "_Jackass…"_

Being the gentleman that he was, Kyoya opened the door for me and let me go in first. I held tight to my bag, and sat there. All bright and yellow, like a ball of sunshine. Of course, anyone who really knew me knew that there was no chance. There was absolutely no chance I could ever really be happy. Kyoya slipped in as well, next to me and the door shut. The engine started, and the limo began moving in the direction to our school. We remained in an awkward silence for a while, although I could easily make a conversation be started. For example, why he had insisted on driving me to school in the first place.

"You must be wondering why I decided to take you to school." Kyoya said, and I turned my head to him quietly. My eyes widened. Was he a psychic or something? "Yes," I answered finally, rolling my eyes as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "I wanted to ask you something." Ask me what? I was technically middle class. Really, it was amazing that I could even go to this school. My mom said that she had kept enough money from when we were successful in an account, enough to get me into Ouran and buy me a uniform. I didn't ever really get why, but now I just assumed that Kokoro had been planning this all along with Mitsukuni's mother.

Mitsukuni's mother had probably said that he was going to Ouran; no doubt my mother wanted me too as well. "Why is it that you don't like Honey-senpai?" It was weird to hear him refer to Mitsukuni that way. "I don't dislike him, Kyoya-san." I said, sighing a bit. "It's a bit too complicated for you to understand right now, okay?" And with that, we both just remained silent for the rest of the ride until we got to the school. He got out first, and I followed. We both walked to our class, since we were in the same one anyway.

I slipped into my regular seat, next to Tamaki. He kept looking at me with concerned eyes. Although, for the first time I saw that his eyes were violet. Amazing. The class went by, as did the day without another word. I was in another one of my moments, as the teacher had learned not to ask me anything when I was this way. I wouldn't hear them anyway. Or in the very least I wouldn't answer. "Hey, Hanabi." I lifted my head to meet the gaze, or at least attempt to. I mean, seriously. Are all the guys at Ouran freakishly tall? It's just not fair, really! "Yeah?" I answered. "Are you coming to the host club today?" I raised an eyebrow. I shrugged, pushing myself back out from my desk. "Yeah, I guess." I answered. Tamaki looked like he was about to cry tears of joy. Yep, he just proved himself to be more and more like my mom every day.

"Alright, calm down mom." He frowned a bit, at least before grabbing my wrist and dragging me off. Kyoya followed him though, amazingly keeping at the same pace. It made no sense. How it was possible that he kept up with a guy who was running, and he was just walking was amazing. The door opened again, and a shower of rose petals flew out and smacked me in the face. Did this happen all the time? Demon flower petals. "Welcome to the Host Club, Hanabi!" Tamaki cheered, dropping me on my bum.

I narrowed my eyes, at least before pulling myself up to my feet and brushing out the crinkles in my skirt. It was a while before I noticed the other two had left me, and I simply watched quietly. At least until the doors shut in my face again, and I narrowed my eyes. They had invited me, and this was their response? How rude. Of course, I hadn't realized why they closed the doors until all these other girls rushed around and surrounded me. The doors opened again, and the petals kissed my pale skin. Again, very strange. "Welcome ladies," I heard a few bodies drop to the floor in awe. Girls pushed past me, and I tumbled to the ground. I felt run over.

Once everyone was inside, I got up; feeling that it was safer this way. Now that I could see, the whole theme was Japanese like, kimonos and all. I didn't completely understand why, but I came in anyway. Hikaru and Kaoru immediately swept up aside me, grabbing my arms and rushing me off to the dressing room. Huh? They didn't do this to the other girls! "Tono wants us to dress you up," Hikaru said, smirking a little before shoving me into the dressing room. Stupid host club and their stupid cosplays. "I'm not going to. I shouldn't have to." I answered. "Well then," Hikaru began. "We'll have to," Kaoru continued. "Change you ourselves." The two smirked, grabbing at my dress. "No! I can do this myself." I could hear the two of them walk out and high five each other. "Works every time doesn't it Kaoru?" Hikaru said.

After that, I simply blocked out the rest. I changed into the silky dress, fabric holding to my petite figure. It was dyed a light pink, lavender flowers seemingly painted onto it in a beautiful design. This was too much, I couldn't. I let my hair down, at least before tying it up into a bun again and pinning chopsticks in the midst of my ebony locks.

I walked out now, smiling softly as I looked around at other people. "Daddy approves! You're too cute, Hanabi!" Tamaki spun me around time and time again; at least before he put me down to attack Haruhi with hugs. This, of course only ended up in him sulking in his corner. I approached Hikaru and Kaoru of course, who were in the middle of a twincest act. "You promised you wouldn't tell them that Hikaru!" Kaoru said, near tears. "But, you were so cute then… I couldn't help but tell them, Kaoru." Hikaru answered, hand on the side of his twin's face. "H- Hikaru…" Kaoru continued, blushing slightly until the other girls surrounding them fainted. I smirked a little.

"B- But, Hikaru…" I began, looking at the twin quietly. He looked back at me. "You promised, y- you promised you loved me." I acted, almost crying now. It was completely fake, but I was pretty pro at this. "I do, Hanabi. But I love Kaoru too." He answered, approaching me now and holding my face close to his. I blushed a bit. "Y- You love me m- more, though. You have to," I murmured, quietly pressing my lips to his. He clearly was surprised, and honestly. I was too.

It was all out of good humor though, as some other girls fainted. I laughed a little as he put me back down and I walked off to greet the others.

**[ Honey's POV ]**

I grinned at the girls at my table, eating cake quietly. "You're so adorable, Honey-senpai!" I just smiled at them, holding Usa-chan tight to me. My honey eyes moved over though, staring at Hikaru and Kaoru. My breath was hitched in my throat, and my heart felt like it was being squeezed in a vise. Hika-chan was kissing Hana-chan. Even if it was for a little bit, it hurt a little. I'm not jealous, am I? I know Tama-chan could get jealous if Hika-chan came anywhere near Haru-chan. But I couldn't possibly. I couldn't possibly be jealous that Hika-chan got to kiss Hana-chan, could I?

Takashi went to my side though, obviously picking up on my discomfort. I forced a smile onto my face again, and smiled happily at the ladies at my table. "I love sharing cake with you ladies!" I grinned. "Ah, so cute!" They all squealed.

I wasn't jealous, was I?

**[ Hanabi's POV ]**

I stared at the bunny that Mitsukuni held in his arms. The pink kept staring back at me. I could feel my eye twitch a little. I think I was a little jealous. Was that possible? I felt myself get hotter, and furious tears formed at the base of my eyes. I had a habit of crying when I got mad. I think I was jealous. I blinked away the tears.

That was it. I've gone completely and utterly insane. I was jealous of a stuffed rabbit.

The host club closed eventually. I felt the urge to stay behind and help clean up, although I was really the only one cleaning up right now. I walked past the gathered host club, and heard a few excerpts. Although, I could assume they were talking about me. They kept saying Hanabi and her a lot. It could always be Haruhi, or me. I didn't know. I just kept cleaning, although at one point when I was done; I stood there in the corner. Listening to every word Kyoya was saying about my whole life, my personality, everything about me. It seemed as though, he knew more about me than I did.

**[ Kyoya's POV ]**

I cleared my throat, checking to make sure that Hanabi was at work. I didn't get why she had insisted on staying behind to help clean. It would have been much easier if she had left, I could say things without worrying if she could hear us. I wasn't sure _why_ I worried about this, but it didn't matter I suppose. "Are we all here?" I said now, looking at every host club member and checking to make sure they were here. "Good." I said, pushing the glasses up my nose again. "I've done some research to shed some light on Hanabi's life," I began. I remember this morning when I had stopped by her house and had a little talk with her mother before she went upstairs to wake up Hanabi. Kokoro had been surprisingly open about Hanabi's past, as well as theirs.

**Enter Flashback!**

_I walked up to the door of the Sakurai residence. It wasn't an apartment like Haruhi and her father's. Rather, it was just a simple house. I had come to ask a few questions about Hanabi. I didn't understand her, and to be honest. I needed to know more about her. With Tamaki asking questions so often and her being so upset, it proved impossible to ignore her. She seemed to have made such an impression on our lives, although most of us failed to recognize it. Even I, until I had realized it. I knocked on the door now, and a middle aged woman answered the door. "Ah, hello!" She said, smiling at me. _

"_Ohayo, Mrs. Sakurai. I'm sorry for greeting you so early in the morning." I said, and she just smiled in response. "No, it's fine. I'm usually up this early. Ah, but not to be rude. What are you doing here?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a little. "I've come to take Hanabi to school," I answered. "Hanabi? Oh, I thought she didn't have any friends. She has never really been good at making any, sadly." Her mother said, at least before moving and allowing me in. "Oh and please call me Kokoro!" She insisted, and I did as I was told. "Ah, I also have a few questions about Hanabi, Kokoro-san." She smiled. "Shoot." _

_The woman sat down now, and I just stood there. "Why is it that Hanabi doesn't seem able to make any friends?" Her mother sighed a bit, and then leaned back in the chair. "Well, when Hanabi was a child, and we were in the richer end of people; she had made a friend with one of the Haninotsuka children. At first, she hadn't been very open to him, since she had originally been socially inept; but after a while, she had gotten to know him better. I think his name was Mitsukuni. Anyway, after a while; our company had become bankrupt and my husband had decided that we'd leave to fade to obscurity. He was afraid that by being friends with middle class people, that we would tarnish the respect the Haninotsuka family had." _

_She took a breath now, as I just stood there. "So, we left. She hadn't taken it very well, I'm afraid. I remember when she came home one day with a silver ring on her finger; and insisted that she was going to see Mitsukuni again. We doubted it of course, but after some time she lost hope and stopped caring. She started believing that she shouldn't make friends at all." I didn't respond in answer. "I asked her one day if she was going to go play with anyone, but she always would say that she shouldn't make friends with anyone because when she would they'd disappear forever." _

"_Ah, I see Kokoro-san. Thank you for your insight."_

**End Flashback!**

"I wrote up a bit of a profile on her if you will." I said, clearing my throat again before opening up the tiny black journal. I cleared my throat.

"**Name: Sakurai, Hanabi.**

**Nicknames: She has none. She prefers to go by her last name, and if not Hanabi.**

**Age: Sixteen.**

**Blood type: AB**

**Gender: Female.**

**Personality: Hanabi seems to be very aloof and uncaring, although she is still very caring and innocent. So her mother says. She is very sarcastic and cynical, and her outlook on the world is rather bitter and uncaring. She doesn't seem to care much about others, although she appears to have a soft spot when it comes to innocent children. She rarely makes friends, and her mother had this to say: "I asked her one day if she was going to play with anyone that day. But she said that she shouldn't play with anyone anymore because when she'd make a friend, they'd disappear forever. Sometimes…"**

**[ Hanabi's POV ]**

I stared at them as they listened to Kyoya drabble about me. And thus, I decided to finish it for him.

"Sometimes, it's just better to be alone."

**Author's Note Dos; **Bah, this had to be the longest chapter I have ever written. It's been about seven pages on Microsoft Word. Anyway, I'm so tired. It took like three hours to write. I'm not even kidding. No breaks either! My friend knows this! Believe me! Anyway, I'm pretty tired. Sorry if this sounded like your typical sob story. I really didn't think it was that bad. Anyway, feel free to review. And I hope to god that you do. It took bloody forever to write. I'll update as soon as I can, just don't expect it to be soon.


	6. Hints of Love!

**Just About Insane**

I clearly had to be just about insane if I had fallen head over heels for one of the Host Club members. Especially since I had fallen for the one that looked like a second grader. Who may that be, you may ask? None other than Haninotsuka Mitsukuni. Honey x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **I really like the way this story is progressing, really. I'm really trying to get Hanabi to move past all her anger at Honey, but I'm finding it extremely hard. It's mainly because I want her to stay in character, but at the same time be a bit more open to everyone. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It's mostly Honey and Hanabi centric. I really didn't want to write in anyone else's POV. You know? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

"Hanabi…" Tamaki voiced, looking to me with concerned looking violet eyes. "Hanabi," The twins repeated. They all knew my name, I got it. Tears flowed to my eyes. Though, this time I had no idea if these were sad or angry tears. I tried not to cry. I did way too often since I first came to Ouran. It was impossible, though. My body betrayed me and allowed my tears to slide down my face. "Hana-chan…" I looked up to Mitsukuni, biting my lower lip. "You promised," I began, rubbing my eyes to make it stop. "You promised we'd be best friends forever…" I murmured. I continued looking at him, although his eyes didn't seem to change in the slightest. He just stared at me, mouth slightly open from what I had said. "I hate you. Do you hear me Haninotsuka Mitsukuni? I hate you!" I screamed now, sliding the ring off of my index finger and throwing it at him. "I hate you!" I turned in the other direction, and ran.

I hated him. I hated them. I never wanted to see any of them ever again. Not Tamaki… not Kyoya; not Hikaru or Kaoru. Not even Haruhi and Takashi. I never wanted to see any of them again. I especially never wanted to see Mitsukuni again. I didn't hate them though, did I? I looked out the window now, watching as the clouds rumbled, and rain slowly began to pound against the window. I knew that storms had been frequent the past few days. But, at the moment, this seemed fitting of my situation. How bittersweet. I never hated them, did I? Hadn't I just realized this the night before?

I never hated him.

I hated what he did to me. I ran out to the front of the building, and darted through the rain. I hated it whenever he came around my heart skipped a beat. I hated it when he smiled at anyone else but me. I hated it when he wouldn't look at me. I hated everything he had done to me. I only wanted him to smile at me. And I only wanted him to look at me. But, maybe I was being a little selfish. I had heard other people talk about love. Oh, it's great! You should try falling in love some time, Sakurai-san! Yeah, bite me. Right now, love felt unbearable. I couldn't stand this.

I felt a tug on my wrist though. "Why do you keep running away from me, Hana-chan?" I turned my head a little. "Didn't you hear me before, Mitsukuni?" I muttered. "I know," He answered. "I hate you." I said now, although the rain seemed to sting a bit more when I had said it. It burned a little. I felt like something had been ripped out of me. "I know." He repeated. He let go of my wrist now, and I simply stared at him again. "Then why don't you hate me?" I said now. "Is that really what you want, Hana-chan?" It was annoying to know how innocent and sweet he could be; even if he was talking to _me_. But, was it really what I wanted? I wasn't sure. "Do you really want to be alone, Hana-chan?" He asked.

Again, I didn't answer. "I didn't ever really think you wanted to be alone, Hana-chan. I think you only wanted to make friends." He said. Observant, wasn't he? But still, I didn't answer. "But, you're so afraid of losing your friends; so you're afraid of being hurt. Afraid of being left behind." He said now. "But that was your fault, Mitsukuni." I choked out. Rain pounded against us both, his blonde-brown hair sticking to his peach skin. "No, it was never my fault Hanabi." I stared. "What?" I finally said. "You left me, Hanabi. And besides," He began. Although, I was still in shock from the fact he had called me 'Hanabi' instead of 'Hana-chan'. Like he usually does. "I promised that we'd be friends forever." Mitsukuni finished, smiling at me softly.

It was amazing (and annoying) how easily he could make me feel better. He began to slip the ring onto my finger again before I pulled my hand back. "I don't want to be your friend anymore, Mitsukuni." And I ran again. I had left a poor boy in shock, and for what reason? None other than my own selfishness.

I didn't go to school the next day. Or the day after that. Or even the day after the third of my absence.

Was it the fact that I didn't want to see the Host Club? No, it was both that and the fact I had gotten sick. To be honest, I just didn't want to get all the other students sick. Even if I hated them all. Well, okay. Maybe hate is too strong a word, how about _strongly dislike_? Yeah, that sounds more pleasant. It really didn't matter though, today was Sunday. And no one had to go to school, which had to be good for something. I sat in my room now, in my pajamas. Which really was just a tank top and shorts. "Hanabi! There are some very handsome boys here to see you!" Oh, someone shoot me. "Tell them to go jump off a cliff!" I screamed back, and I could hear my mother romp up the stairs in a fury. My door slammed open, and there stood Kokoro, my mom. "Hanabi! That is no way to treat any guests! As a young woman, it would be at your best interests if you were to greet such gentlemen with grace and dignity! Now get off your bum and get dressed! They're coming up in a little bit!"

She was _just_ like Tamaki. "Fine, fine." I answered, rolling my eyes before I pulled myself up from my bed and sulked towards the closet. I changed in aforementioned closet. Now wearing a silver colored t-shirt and a pair of faded gray jeans; torn at the knees. I fell out of the closet now, obviously still half asleep. When I finally got up, I found that the Host Club had found interest in my things. Tamaki was playing with my stuffed animals, and Kyoya was looking through my books. Anyway, Takashi was just standing next to Mitsukuni, who was currently raiding my mini fridge. And Kaoru and Hikaru were looking through my manga.

"Stop touching my stuff!" I announced, as they all turned their heads to look at me. I sneezed. "Oh, daughter of mine; you made daddy get worried sick!" Tamaki squealed, swinging me around like a doll. "No, I made mommy get worried sick." I teased a bit. Obviously, I was in a better mood today. That, and if I wasn't all 'rainbows and sunshine' no doubt I'd be waking up tomorrow with a gun pointed at my throat. "M- Mommy?" He whimpered before retreating to my self labeled corner of woe. I couldn't help but snicker a bit. "Yeah, Hana-chan! We were worried since you hadn't showed up at school for three days!" Mitsukuni said in that sickly sweet voice.

'You would know Mitsukuni, you're one of the reasons I didn't want to go to school,' I thought, rolling my eyes. "Anyway, where's Haruhi?" I asked. She was probably the sanest out of all of these people. Yes, I had figured out that she was well… a she. "Oh, Haruhi had to go do something with Ranka," Kyoya explained, as I nodded slowly. Who Ranka was, was beyond me. I had no idea who this person was. So, it probably didn't matter though. "We were so worried about you, weren't we Takashi?" I coughed a bit more. "Hm," Takashi grunted in response, as I sighed. He never really did say anything, did he?

"Can you guys please just leave? I'm sick, and I have a headache…" I said now, holding my head in my hands. "We're hurting you, Hanabi?" Tamaki said forlorn, looking like he was about to cry at any time. "Very well," Kyoya said, holding his hand to my head. "She is running a fever, Tamaki. We should leave." He said quietly, although Hikaru and Kaoru looked a bit upset. "But we want to stay, Kyoya-senpai!" The two whined, and honestly. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. They really didn't have to leave… "You don't have to leave, but… please just be quiet." I said quietly, as Hikaru and Kaoru engulfed me into a hug although I warned them that I could easily get them sick.

"Why is your door closed, Hanabi?" I turned my head to my father, laughing nervously. "Kokoro closed it though, dad." The sun reflected off his glasses, giving it a bit of a glare. His black hair stayed in the style as it had always been, and I could tell the other host members exchanging glances between Kyoya and my father. It was no wonder why I called Kyoya my dad and Tamaki my mom. "Fine, but next time you have boys over…" The edges of his lips twitched. I don't think I wanted to know what he'd do. He walked out then, and the rest of the members continued to do whatever it was they did.

"Hana-chan?" I turned my head to Honey, lips tight in a frown. "Yeah?" I answered. "You're sick, right?" He asked, and I sneezed a bit in the other direction. I suppose that answered the question. "Well, then let's play doctor like we did when we were kids!" He chirped, grinning. We still looked like kids… "Okay." I answered, in fear that Takashi would crush me if I dared to say no to his cousin.

I climbed back onto my bed, lying there quietly as Honey smiled at me. Wait, since when did I start calling him Honey? I haven't the slightest idea. We played doctor for a little until I finally got tired. I made sure that the others had something to do. Tamaki and Kyoya were watching soap operas on my computer, Hikaru and Kaoru were looking through my diary from what seemed to be forever ago. I hadn't written in it since I was like… six so, it doesn't matter much. Takashi was observing my stereo system, and Honey was observing me.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi said, looking to Honey quietly. "I know, I know Takashi. I have to go to sleep." Honey said, pouting slightly as he climbed onto my bed as well. I sighed, grabbing my little blue rabbit, who I had named Usa-_hime_. See the difference? Anyway, I held the bunny now; and closed my eyes. I felt someone's arm snake around my waist, but I ignored it. I was too tired to really care. And, I fell into a silent sleep; ebony bangs falling over my closed eyes. I felt someone's lips brush against my cheek; although whose it was I hadn't the foggiest notion.

**Enter Hanabi's Dream!**

"_Hana-chan! Hana-chan! Look what my grandma made for me!" I looked to Mitsukuni, smiling softly. We always hung out, just us two. I was never sure why he insisted on being with me all the time. He was so popular with everyone, and then there was just me. But he always wanted to be by my side. I remember the day when someone took my Usa-hime away and Mitsukuni flipped them over until they gave it back. From that day on, I think that he always believed that he was my knight in shining armor. _

_I always thought of him that way too. I always believed that I was the princess who wanted to be saved, but never could be. And I always thought that I was the one who had to save myself, instead of waiting around for someone to come by. And then, I'd meet Mitsukuni, my brave knight who would take me far away from such a dark place. _

_I stared at the pink bunny in his arms, and I smiled. "Your grandma made you that?" He nodded happily. "That's so cool! My mom just bought me one, but I love Usa-hime." I smiled, hugging the sky blue bunny close to my small body. "Maybe Usa-hime and Usa-chan could be good friends!" Mitsukuni said, laughing a little alongside me. "I'm sure that Usa-hime would love that, Honey." He beamed, smiling as brightly as I did. We could live this moment forever. If we could relive my past, my dreams. If we could restart from the beginning. _

_And then he started to fade away… "Honey! Honey!" I screamed for him until my voice hurt. I started crying, with each shuddering gasp my body shook. "Honey, come back! D- Don't leave me!" I sobbed, watching as he faded away from me; leaving me in the black. And him in the light. "Honey?" I said, smiling a bit as I looked at the bright little boy, the seven year old version of him and now the seventeen year old version of him. They both turned, leaving the six year old me, and the sixteen year old me. Either way, it hurt. I didn't want him to leave. I never wanted him to leave. I never wanted anyone to leave. Tamaki appeared in my head, as did Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Takashi, and Haruhi. Each picture fading away as every moment passed. "No, please… please don't leave. I- I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone anymore…_

"I don't want to be alone anymore."

**End Hanabi's Dream!**

My eyes opened slowly, honey optics staring at the wall. "I don't want to be alone anymore," I murmured to myself, staring out the window a bit. I had seen that everyone had left my room now, although I was certain that everyone else was downstairs. I could hear Tamaki flouncing about, complaining about how Hikaru and Kaoru were demon twins for ever believing… some conspiracy I'm sure. I bet my mom was on his side, and my dad was probably standing at the side next to Kyoya. Takashi was no doubt downstairs as well, I was sure that he was. There was no point of staying up here with me sleeping. Where was Honey though? I heard a silent moan next to me, and I tried to move. It had to be Honey though. I remember he had to go to sleep too…

"Don't move… Hana-chan…" I felt him murmur into my ebony locks, head on top of mine. I did as I was told. He had a tight grip on me; there was no way I could move. Did I really not want to be alone anymore? It was better to be alone sometimes. That way no one could ever hurt you. But then I thought about Honey. Being with other people had done him so much good. But, instead of my own selfish opinions… was it really Honey's fault that I was so socially inept? Or was that of my own choosing, and was it really what made me become the way I am? Did, did I hurt him?

**[ Honey's POV ]**

"Mitsukuni," Takashi looked at me now, and I nodded. "I know, I know Takashi. I have to go to sleep." I pouted a bit before climbing onto Hanabi's bed too. I watched as she reached for the blue bunny, and I could remember when we first had our bunnies meet, it was so fun. The thing that bothered me though, was that I hadn't realized who she was until she had told me that she hated me. Really, I didn't blame her. She could only take so much before she'd crack. She was the same as when she had been six. But even so, she seemed so much lonelier now; so cold. So… afraid. I wrapped my arm around her waist though, at least before getting up and brushing my lips onto her cheek. I blushed a little though, before lying down again. I looked at the back of Hanabi, thinking to myself silently. Was it out of habit? Or was it because I really had wanted to?

I didn't understand.

I closed my eyes though, taking a deep breath before my own blonde-brown bangs fell in front of my eyes and fell into sleep again. I could hear the others vacate the room though. Tama-chan was afraid of waking Hanabi or I, frankly it was no wonder. I wasn't exactly the best when I woke up… or was woken up. I took in another breath, breathing in the strange strawberry scent that Hanabi had before sleeping quietly.

**Enter Honey's Dream!**

"_Mitsukuni, this is Hanabi. She wants to be your new friend, so be nice to her okay?" A woman said, smiling at me faintly. I didn't know her at the time, although I came to know her as Kokoro; Hanabi's mother. The little girl hid behind her mother, a little afraid before I approached her with my hand outstretched. "I'm Mitsukuni!" I said happily. The girl looked up at her mother who gave her a reassuring nod. "I- I- I'm Hanabi." She murmured, reaching out to shake my hand although I ended up pulling her into a hug. Whether she wanted one or not. "It's nice to meet you Hana-chan!" I said, an expression of glee crossing my face. "H- Hana-chan!" She exclaimed, blushing profusely. _

_I smiled. "Yeah, do you like your nickname Hana-chan?" She smiled in response. "Y- Yeah." She answered. "Your smile is really nice, Hana-chan! You should smile more often!" I said, smiling back at her. "You really think so?" She answered, honey eyes staring at me. "Yeah!" I answered, and she just smiled a toothy grin. _

"_Hana-chan, do you want to eat cake with me?" I said, smiling at Hanabi quietly. "Yeah, sure!" She answered. I turned and skipped off, and she followed suit. We sat down at a small table and immediately started eating cake. I ate my cake quickly, from one plate to another. "You should be careful, Mitsu-kun!" I looked up at her, and my face felt a little hot. "If you eat too fast, you'll choke! And, and, and if you eat too much cake you'll get cavities!" I laughed. "It's fine! I brush my teeth every night." She bit her lower lip. I think it's what my parents call a 'quirk'. "Alright then, let's eat!" She squealed, as we both began stuffing our faces again. We both went into a cake eating contest; of course we ended up with our stomach hurting._

**End Honey's Dream!**

I felt Hanabi move slightly, my head on her's. Although I thought I should have let her go, I didn't. Instead, my grip remained tight around her body. My lips were in her hair, and I murmured quietly, "Don't move… Hana-chan…" And so, with that; I fell asleep again.

**Author's Note Dos; **All in all, this was a pretty cute chapter as far as I'm concerned. It's downright adorable. I thought the story needed some actual Honey x Hanabi action, you know? Even though, I don't really think I did Honey's POV quite right; I really thought this was way too adorable. But this is what I get for listening to love songs the whole time I was typing this! I had decided to write from Honey's POV, because I'm sure you all know what Hanabi dreams about. It was time to see what exactly Honey has been dreaming about since his best friend came back into his life. Oh, I'm brilliant aren't I? The next chapter should either be a bit more humorous or maybe another chapter completely centered around Honey and Hanabi.

Of course, most likely; I'm going to write parts of the chapter from Kokoro's POV and the rest of the Host Club's. Gee, I'm creative.


	7. Cake Escapades!

**Just About Insane**

I clearly had to be just about insane if I had fallen head over heels for one of the Host Club members. Especially since I had fallen for the one that looked like a second grader. Who may that be, you may ask? None other than Haninotsuka Mitsukuni. Honey x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **Hey guys! It's Adaelie again, with yet another chapter update. Dear god, I'm going on an updating frenzy! Haha, I hope you really liked the last chapter. I'm really trying to get out these updates as fast as remotely possible to please all of you who have followed this story from the very beginning. Anyway, I'm really trying; so please bear with me if I stop updating as often later on, you know? School gets in the way, and I have to focus on my schoolwork. It's also one of the few times of years that I kind of have a social life, so… anyway, I really hope you like this chapter too! If I haven't made it obvious, the chapter always starts off in Hanabi's POV. This is mostly just a fluff chapter. The next chapter will be a lot better, I promise! :3 The next should be a little more Honey x Hanabi centric.

"Honey, honey wake up." I murmured, shaking the seventeen year old's shoulder. "No, not now, Hana-chan…" He muttered, tightening his grip on me. Well, that didn't work did it? I doubted any of the others could work up the nerve to get him up, so I guess it was up to me to tell him that naptime was over. "Honey, wake up." I repeated, shaking him slightly more. "Just a few more minutes, Hana-chan… just a few more… minutes." He said in between yawns. "No, it's time to get up Honey," I said. He looked up at me lazily now, at least before rolling over and letting me get up. "How is it possible you did that, Hanabi?" I sat up now, looking at a shocked Tamaki and the twins. "Isn't he always this way?" I answered, raising an eyebrow. "He's never this way!" Hikaru exclaimed, staring at the still sleeping Honey.

"I heard that he once took out an entire military base because a soldier carelessly woke him up from a nap!" Tamaki said fearfully, and I just rolled my eyes. "You guys are being overdramatic…" I mumbled, at least before the twins slunk away. "So, Hanabi…" I blinked, staring as the blonde approached me. "Yeah?" I answered. "You really like Honey-senpai, don't you?" It was difficult ignoring the urge to blush. As much as I didn't want to believe it, I'd never admit it aloud. Especially if he was still in the room. And besides, like I'd ever admit anything to Tamaki. For all I know, he'd blurt it out to everyone he had ever known.

"The thought never even crossed my mind." I lied smoothly, smirking a bit. "Oh, well your mother wants to bake a cake with you; so come downstairs whenever you're ready." He said now, pulling himself onto his feet. "Oh and… feel free to talk to me whenever you feel ready." Yeah right. Like I'd ever tell him anything. I looked to Honey, approaching him one last time. "Honey, wake up would you?" I asked, pouting slightly. I shook his shoulder a bit more, and this time his eyes glinted. He glared at me, and I hadn't even noticed that he had started to swing his right arm at me. _Thwack! _I flew off of my bed, and skid across the ground. I rubbed the side of my face.

Honey sat up now, eyes wide with concern and worry. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Hana-chan! I really didn't mean to hurt you! I'm so, so, so sorry!" He apologized over and over again, jumping off of his bed to run and hug me. He often did even when we were kids to apologize. And often, it was hard not to accept his apology. He was just way too adorable to say no to. I didn't just think that. There's no way.

Honey continued apologizing, tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Hana-chan!" He sobbed, crying into my shoulder. "Damn, Honey. You have one hell of a right hook!" I said aloud, laughing a bit. Had it been anyone else, I would've punched them back. No, had it been anyone else I might have just killed them. But, this was Honey. There was just no chance of me hurting him without feeling guilty about it later on. "Are you okay though, Hana-chan?" I smiled, laughing a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine."

**Adaelie Jump: **Just so you know, Hanabi is actually shorter than Honey is. Just by a few inches though. Even so, is she a midget? Probably! /endadaeliejump

Honey clambered off of me, holding out his hand to help me up. I smiled softly, rubbing the side of my face that was still red. "Let's go bake a cake, yeah?" I said, at least before sneezing again. I forgot I was still sick. "Ah, I have to take my medicine real quick. You go downstairs without me, okay Honey?" The high school senior nodded, running out the door and down the stairs. I opened the little case, popping a pill in my mouth and swallowing before running down the stairs behind him.

"Hanabi!" Kokoro squealed before grabbing me into a hug and swinging me around and around. "Stop that, please." I complained. She put me down just then and went to sulk in her corner. "Didn't you want to bake a cake or something, Kokoro?" She bounced back, grinning from ear to ear at me. "Alright, let's get you all nice and ready for our baking; Hanabi!" She squealed. Oh dear god. In a flurry of flying clothing, I was forced into a pretty little number; a light pink tank top with a hot pink skirt. And a pair of black and pink striped knee high stocking with a pair of cocoa boots. That again, went up to my knee. And a lovely little apron and a maid like headdress. While, I hated my mom for dressing me up like this; I couldn't protest. Rarely did my mom ever get to dress me up now, and the few times she did; she'd go all out. Even if we were doing something that would involve me being covered from head to toe in flour.

"Aw, you're just so adorable!" Tamaki squealed, swinging me around in circles. What was with them and doing that? Did they not see my obvious discomfort? My mom tugged me away towards the actual kitchen and the Host Club followed quietly. Whereas my dad and Kyoya were just talking about the Ootori's affairs.

I cracked the eggs, making sure that none of the shell went in. I threw in flour, sugar, and melted butter. I stirred the batter carefully, squirting a few drops of vanilla into it. I stirred it, although some of the batter sprayed onto my clothes (which I was fine with, since I'd never wear any of them again). I poured the batter into a butter coated pan while I worked hard at making the frosting. It was vanilla frosting obviously. I walked towards my mom though, who really hadn't done anything. At least until I slipped on a banana peel (one that Hikaru or Kaoru left behind!), and fell backward.

I expected myself to fall. I expected my back and head to hurt. For some reason though, I never touched the ground. I opened my eyes, blushing as Honey had caught me before I even fell. "A- Ah, t- thank you Honey…" I mumbled, embarrassed beyond belief. "No problem. Just be careful next time, okay Hana-chan?" I smiled now, the red on my face subsiding. The timer dinged, and I approached it now; pulling down the over door and grabbing the oven mitts to take out the cake pan. It took me a little while, but I finally got it out onto a plate. I let it cool a bit until I started spreading the frosting on it. After all, I didn't want the frosting to melt off.

"Hey, Hanabi…" I turned my head to the twins. "Yeah?" I answered. "You have some frosting on your face," Hikaru said. Although, something in his eyes didn't strike me as normal. "Here, I'll get it for you," He said, approaching me and licking it off my face. Dude!? What was up with that? "You could have just told me, I could have gotten it myself…" I mumbled, wiping the side of my face he had licked.

**[ Honey's POV ]**

I stared as Hikaru licked the frosting off of Hana-chan's face, and I felt my fingers twitch. He couldn't do that to Hana-chan! She was my Hana-chan! Only I could do that to her! W- Wait. She wasn't my Hana-chan though. She was everyone's, wasn't she? I couldn't be jealous. Could I? But Tama-chan is only jealous when Hikaru does that to Haru-chan because he really loves her. Does that mean…

I love Hana-chan?


	8. Sand Castles!

**Just About Insane**

I clearly had to be just about insane if I had fallen head over heels for one of the Host Club members. Especially since I had fallen for the one that looked like a second grader. Who may that be, you may ask? None other than Haninotsuka Mitsukuni. Honey x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **I'm just about done updating today. Or at least, as far as I can try to be. This is going to be a really short A/N, I promise. Since, I really don't have that much to be said. This chapter is set about maybe two or three months later, okay?

"Hanabi!" I lifted my head from my bowl of cereal, eating quietly as I stared at my mother. "Yeah?" I answered after swallowing. Kokoro smiled from ear to ear at me. She waved the phone in front of my face, and I rolled my eyes. I took it from her as she ran off squealing like a little fangirl. "Hello?" I said, blinking as I continued to eat. "Hanabi? This is your father, Tamaki! We want you to come with us when we go to the beach!" I listened quietly for a little while before pausing a little. "No." I answered, pushing the off button.

I hadn't talked to really any of the Host Club members lately. Life's just been easier that way. I didn't have anyone to really bother me; and I couldn't be dragged into crazy little situations like I have before. After a while, I stopped seeing them all together. Aside from Tamaki and Kyoya, but they were in my class. It made perfect sense for me to talk to them, even if it was only a little bit. I saw the others in the hall way on occasion, although rare. I'd give them a polite hello, a little wave and then I'd leave and carry on with my day. The only times I ever came into the third music room was to retrieve something that no doubt one of the host club members _stole_ from me.

The phone rang again. I picked it up, pushing the talk button. "Hello," I recited in my daily monotone. "Come on, Hanabi; it can't be that bad to go to the beach can it?" I was sure this was Hikaru. "No way, Hikaru. Stop calling me, you guys." I said, hanging up again. I continued to eat my breakfast, stretching a little before popping my back. Oh, that felt so much better. "Is it that Host Club again, Hanabi?" I turned my head to my father, nodding slowly. He shook his head now, at least before burying it in his newspaper. I popped my toes too, at least before taking the bowl to the sink and turning on the faucet. The phone rang again, at least before I picked it up. "What now?" I said, narrowing my eyes. "Come on, Hana-chan! Why don't you want to come with us? Aren't we still friends?" It had to be Honey. "I don't want to go. Just leave me alone, okay Honey?" I said, hanging up again.

I popped a thing of gum in my mouth, chewing it as I washed the bowl quietly; although I never quite got the chance to put it down. One arm hooked onto my right, and the other on my left. "Target," Oh, come on! "Captured," These people just couldn't take no for an answer, could they? I was immediately dragged across the floor and towards the door. "Mom, save me!" I screamed, although Kokoro just waved back at me smiling. "Have fun!" Way to go mom. Great way at saving your daughter.

I was thrown into a limo, and I mean that quite literally. I flew into the door, back first. Bit by bit, I slid down onto the ground; unfortunately my head hit the ground. "Hi Hana-chan!" Honey said, staring down at me happily. Mori (I supposed I might as well call him by his nickname too) was stoic as always; so as always… I had no idea what he was thinking. Everyone filed into the limo, and unfortunately, I was the only one who didn't have a seat. I sat on the ground of the vehicle now, moving only slightly as the movements did. "Hana-chan, I don't think that's safe!" Honey said, pouting slightly. "She could always sit on me." Hikaru said suggestively, as I rolled my eyes. "Not even." I answered, crossing my arms as I sat on the ground quietly.

The rest of the ride was quiet, aside from the others talking. But they left me out of the conversation, which was just fine with me. I was forced into being here; I didn't volunteer. And that means I didn't have to do anything that I didn't want to. Eventually, we came to a stop and everyone left the car; although I didn't. "Come on, Hana-chan!" Honey insisted, pulling on my arm. I knew well enough that he was incredibly strong. Why bother keeping up such a façade? It made no sense. It just didn't. "No. I'm going home." I said firmly, turning my head in the other direction.

But of course, I never got the chance to even keep up this argument. Instead, I was dragged out by my feet and towards the beach. My nails clawed at the sand, screaming. "Help, I'm being kidnapped!" I screamed, although no one paid much mind. This wasn't fair. "Alright Hanabi, time for us to see you in a swimsuit!" Hikaru teased, flinging me into the dressing room. "What are you doing?! No, don't touch me there!" I screeched, at least before being flung out again. I landed face first, muttering into the sand. I pulled myself onto my feet, brushing the sand off of my body before lifting my head again to look at the Host Club again. Haruhi was shaking her head, obviously feeling my pain. Hikaru and Kaoru snickered, pointing at me before blushing a little. Honey's face was a light pink, but I had established that as completely normal. And Tamaki? He looked like he was just about to die. I didn't know why exactly.

This looked decent at least… I looked down at the black bikini top and board shorts. It could have been worse. I tied up my hair into a ponytail, staring at them all. "What?" I muttered, although Tamaki just threw a set of clothes. I laughed a bit. "You wanted to drag me here, and that's what you're going to get." I teased, snickering before dropping the clothes the Host Club king had thrown at me. I flounced over towards the beach chairs, leaning back in one of them and putting a pair of sunglasses on. I laid there now, tanning (or at least attempting to). The day carried on as normal, or at least as close to normal as the Host Club could manage.

"Hana-chan!" I looked at Honey, lifting up my glasses a bit. "Yeah?" I answered, smiling softly. "Let's make something in the sand!" He said innocently, smiling at me softly. "You mean like a sand castle?" I said, laughing a bit. "Yeah, like a sand castle!" I couldn't help but laugh. He could be such a kid. "Sure, why not." I got up again, following Honey until he stopped at a patch of land far enough away from the ocean. Of course, the sand was perfect for making sand castles. I sat down now as Honey ran back and forth with pails of water, and I just dug quietly in the dirt. "I think we're done!" Honey cheered, high fiving me happily. "I'm the king of this castle!" He mused, as I just stared. Honey… a king? I found it hard to believe, and even harder to hold back my laughter.

"Every castle needs a princess!" I said, laughing a bit. "Yeah! You can be the princess, Hana-chan!" I just smiled. "Great!" I answered.


	9. See You Smile!

**Just About Insane**

I clearly had to be just about insane if I had fallen head over heels for one of the Host Club members. Especially since I had fallen for the one that looked like a second grader. Who may that be, you may ask? None other than Haninotsuka Mitsukuni. Honey x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **Adaelie, you loser! Why can't you come up with anything but fluff chapters lately?! Oh my god, you're a terrible writer. Come up with an actual chapter! Haha, ignore that. That was just me talking to myself about how I haven't come up with any actual chapters. Anyway, for those of you who have been watching me; you may have noticed that I published a story called 'The Princess and the Club'. I've deleted that story because I just didn't think that it really was that interesting anymore. But don't worry! I'm likely to publish it again, once I find the right way to portray Hazuki. About my friend Willow, she's slowly but surely working on her first fanfic, so if you could; please read it once she finishes it. I really think she could use the criticism from someone other than me. I really tried to make this chapter more emotionally entailed and longer than the past two; which really were just fluff chapters obviously. Anyway, here's my first update since I started school!

"Hanabi, we're heading to Kyoya's villa! Hurry it up will you? We wouldn't want daddy's little girl to get lost, now do we?" Tamaki called to me. "I thought Haruhi was your little girl…" I mumbled incoherently, looking out to the ocean quietly. I stood at the shoreline, waves gently rolling back and forth along the soaked sand. I just smiled softly, as the waves crashed over my feet. It was so beautiful to see; although it had an eerie stillness that made me want to smile. It always had before. Of course though, at times like this reminded me the last time I saw something like this. It was so strange, so surreal about what I saw in this world. The beauty, the fantasy; was it weird of me to think of this? Perhaps I had become so socially inept that it kept me from seeing the world in anything past shades of gray. And like I had lately, I would constantly wonder.

What made me change?

It was such an easy question; though complicated all its own. One would immediately say that it was Honey who had made me be this way. And immediately, that was what I had originally thought. But what about him had made me change so much? It couldn't have been the fact that I had just wanted a friend. Someone who even dared to step a bit closer to me; anyone who realized my obvious desperation. But had I really longed for a friend for so long? It was unreal. There was no way he could have changed me that quickly. There was just… no way he could do that to me. But he had. It was Honey who had been my first friend. There for me the days I cried, the days I was lonely. He was the one who made everything so much more bearable, although; my life wasn't that much to complain about.

I thought back to the day when I used to be so happy and carefree. How amazing that I had changed so much. The little girl I used to be would have been sad at the way she would turn out. Bitter, corrupt, and alone. It was how I always lived since I left. Rarely would I ever have any friends over, and if I did it was because my mother insisted on it. But was it my fault I became this way? I lifted my head to the sky, watching at the clouds swirled across the red, orange, and pink expanse of sky. I had purposely put myself farther away from anyone who wanted to get close to me. I isolated myself from anyone else. Anyone who really just wanted to be friends. I wouldn't let them come into my tiny, black world. But why was it that I didn't want them to come in?

Was it because I was afraid?

Was I really just afraid of being hurt? I had watched people get hurt, time again and again. I watched guys break up with girls, and vice versa. Every time, it was like hearing a glass shatter. Was it like the sound of a heart breaking? Or perhaps I was just trying to be poetic, and my mind played such sounds? Still, I wondered. Was it Honey who first made it past my walls? Or was it the rest of the Host Club who seemed insistent on making their ways into my life?

Or was it all of them that made me happier? I leaned back on my heels a little, thinking quietly. What was it about the Host Club that made me happy? What was it about them that made everyone so happy? They were all handsome, I have to give that. Except for Honey, who admittedly had child like qualities. It made it nearly impossible for anyone to really take him seriously. But what was it about them all that made everything seem so much better. Why did they make it seem like even as the world ended behind them; they would make everything seem okay? What was it about them? What made me smile about them?

Tamaki was obviously the king. Of course, it seemed as though no one would ever call him that. He was far too kind and understanding for his own good. Even so, he seemed to find a kick out of giving other people things that they couldn't have at first. He always seemed like he'd be there to lend a helping hand. That being said Tamaki tends to blow things out of proportions and probably lost sleep over the smallest of things. He was always there though. Like the big brother that you could never really have. He was incredibly dimwitted when it came to some things, but he could be highly observant when it came to it.

Then there was Kyoya, the queen. Or at least, that's what I suppose you could consider him to be anyway. Tamaki did call him 'mother' after all. Even so, I still believe that the roles should be reversed. Now that I thought about it, Tamaki technically gave birth to the Host Club; so technically he was the mother and Kyoya was the king. Nevertheless, Kyoya was a clever man. He could find out things faster than you could blink, and often he would notice certain details about anyone just by looking at them. He probably knew more about me, more than I knew myself. Sometimes I wondered though, was he ever really a jerk?

I hardly thought so. At times, he would seem so kind; and others he would seem like he'd eat you alive. Once, Haruhi told me about an experience she shared with Kyoya at an expo before. He had willingly helped an elderly woman out; although he had said that it was for his own purposes. She had said that there was no way Kyoya could have identified the woman as who she was. The flag had covered her from view. So was he really a kind person?

And then came the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru, the court jesters. Hikaru and Kaoru were two totally different people. Although, when it came to being identified as different people; they could contradict themselves. At times, I could tell that they wanted to be told apart for who they were. And other times, they never wanted to be told apart. Or, so they had been. Humorous and joyful, I could tell they both wanted to be different people; or at least be told who was Hikaru and Kaoru. Maybe that was why they played such games and tricks on the mind. Who was it that was the one? I supposed that was the only way they could tell who really knew them.

Kaoru was the more rational and shy of the two. He could be so horribly bold when it came to being around Hikaru; but I knew that inside he really just wanted to be the way he was without being judged. Not that anyone would dare judge any of the Hitachiin twins. Really, no one would dare judge any member of the Host Club by appearances. Although he was identical to Hikaru in appearances, he clearly took things much easier.

Hikaru was the bolder, maybe even more sarcastic of the twins. No doubt that the act the two played was certainly real for him. He was so twisted in his own way. That being said, he just didn't know what or really how to treat people that he cared about. Maybe a few playful teasing here and there, but that was all. He could become so jealous so easily; it made no sense to me. I supposed he was quick to jump to conclusions, and maybe; sometimes he worried about others. I think that he's really actually very kind. The twins both were. They just didn't know how to show it. One more than the other.

Haruhi came next, the princess. She was clearly the most rational of all the Host Club members. She took things simply, although from what Kyoya has told me; it was because of her mother dying. When she had, Haruhi took on all of the responsibilities of being an adult. Because of this, she never really got a kick out of doing anything child like. She was incredibly blunt and sometimes dense when it came to others emotions. Although, she was a caring person and would embrace it when the moment called for it. Clearly, her morals held high on her list, protecting those that she cared about. Even if she hadn't noticed it, Haruhi clearly was the one who had taken control of the reins and made the biggest impact on all the members of the Host Club.

Then came Mori, the advisor. He came first hand when it came to Honey. He was a very quiet and not very emotional person. But perhaps this was what appealed the most to others. Although he didn't seem like he cared all that much, I could tell that he would just as easily run to the help of anyone who was close to him. He cared the most about Honey, even at times taking it upon himself if Honey was ever really hurt. I thought it was sweet, although he dared not show it when others were around to see.

And then Honey, the prince. He wasn't exactly the most cordial of all of them; but certainly as sweet as his name was. He cared so much about everyone as far as I could tell. Although, it seemed as though he wanted to be accepted for whom he really was. Even I knew this, as the Haninotsukas were often difficult to be around. It was hard to be near them for too long, although I always strayed closer to the eldest son of the Haninotsukas. He was so sweet, and sometimes just too adorable for words. It was impossible to tell him no. It was crazy to think that he was really seventeen, and even the fact that he was really a martial arts master (as far as I know). He would take others into consideration before even thinking about making a move. Although, he seemed to pay the most attention to me lately.

Lastly came me, Sakurai Hanabi; the peasant. I was not exactly miss congeniality, nor did I do well when it came to appearances. I was a bit twisted and devious at times; although was I really sweet? I didn't believe that I was. I could tend to be a little difficult to be around, and sometimes my mood could shift so easily that it seemed crazy. I could change personalities depending on the moment. I could be someone else. I could be anyone else if I wanted. I wasn't easy to please; my perfectionist view on life could make even the simplest of tasks seem impossible. I confused people with what I said and I could be a walking contradiction sometimes. I was a little vain; a little conceited but was that really something to be worried about?

Maybe my views on the world wasn't exactly the brightest, and maybe I'm not exactly an optimist… but wasn't that what made me… me? I didn't really think that I was the easiest to be around, as I would go out of my way to push them away. I could be sarcastic, and I'd never hold back. I could spit out a string of insults faster than you could even think of one. But all of this, did this not make the family that Tamaki saw us all to be? Sure, I wasn't exactly perfect; but was it not our flaws that fit all of us together?

Maybe since I had come, was I the last puzzle piece that you couldn't find?

"Hana-chan, Hana-chan! Didn't you hear Tama-chan?" I turned my head up at Honey, blinking quietly. "Huh?" I voiced, at least before lifting my gaze to the sky. The sky was a pitch black now, little dots spread across the sky letting in the light. The moon reflected back onto the water, and it shone on me and him quietly. It lit his features just right, honey eyes swirling happily. Mine looked like a spinning storm, although; it seemed as though the storm had calmed. Had I really been out here, thinking for that long? "Hana-chan, it's time for dinner!" He chirped. Was it really dinner time? My stomach growled at the sound of food. I guess it was. "Tama-chan couldn't find you, so we all went out looking for you! I guess I win!" He laughed, dancing around a little. "You made a contest out of… finding me?" I mused, raising an eyebrow quietly.

"Yeah!" He answered, grinning from ear to ear. Usa-chan bounced around in his arms as he grabbed my hand. "Come on! Takashi and me caught all these shellfish!" He squealed, pulling me towards the villa. I laughed quietly as I tried to fall into pace with him. It proved to be impossible; instead my feet were dragged along the sand. "It's so beautiful," I murmured, as I watched the sky. He slowed to a stop though, as I got onto my feet again. "Yeah, it is pretty Hana-chan!" I smiled, nodding as he grabbed my hand again and dragged me into the villa now. "Oh my precious daughter! I told you that you would get lost, but you didn't listen to me; but oh, I'm so happy you're just safe!" Tamaki swung me around wildly like I was a doll. I felt like I was just going to die.

"Come on Hana-chan! Dinner smells really good!" He chirped, pulling on my wrist. I followed him into the dining room and I sat down next to him. The others followed suit, although I wondered why they hadn't eaten without me. I would have come along sooner or later and ate. I watched quietly as Tamaki remained silent in contrast to Haruhi. It was weird to hear him quiet, and even I knew he was dying inside from this. "Haruhi," I said now, pushing back my seat; having not touched anything yet. The others immediately became quiet. "Yeah?" Haruhi answered, lifting her head to look at me. "Why don't you just say sorry to Tamaki?" I said, the hint of concern creeping over my voice.

"Why should I?"

And with that, Tamaki left the room; leaving the rest of us in silence. Haruhi followed only minutes after. I just sat there now, eating bit by bit. I wasn't as hungry any more. "Excuse me," I mumbled, pushing back my chair again and rising as I lifted a foot to head out the room and into my own. "Wait, Hana-chan…" I looked back at Honey. "Yes?" I answered. "Can we take a walk later?" I shook my head no, looking out the window. "It looks like it's going to rain, Honey." I said, shuffling my feet against the ground. "Oh, okay Hana-chan…" He said dejectedly, although I frowned a little. I couldn't upset him. Anyone who did was heartless. "Ah, okay. Just make sure you're dressed warmly, okay Honey? Promise?" I said softly, as he nodded happily. "Alright, I'll see you then…" I mumbled, walking past Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mori. Kyoya had left before Tamaki had.

I fumbled into my room, looking through my bags and eventually finding a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt before putting on a black sweat jacket over it. I just didn't want to get sick was all. I had before after a walk in the rain. I took an umbrella and put it into my pocket. I tied up my hair this time and then proceeded to walking out of my room. "You have an umbrella, right Hana-chan?" I smiled at Honey, nodding quietly. I followed him quietly, observing what he was wearing. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a jacket over whatever shirt it was that he had decided to wear. Eventually we left the villa again, approaching the beach quietly. I smiled softly as we walked there in step. "Today was fun, huh Hana-chan?" I nodded slowly. "I guess it was," I murmured.

Today had been fun actually. Even if I had been dragged here against my will. "The beach is really pretty at night, isn't it Hana-chan?" He said, smiling at me. I was being a total buzz kill wasn't I? He has asked me to take a walk with him, and here I was saying absolutely nothing while I was forcing him to coming up with a conversation. Well, okay. I wasn't forcing him to, but same basic principles apply. "Yeah, I guess it is." I answered, as I lowered my gaze to the ground; footsteps printing themselves into the ground. "Hey, Honey?" I asked, as Honey turned and looked at me. "Why did you ask me to take a walk with you?" He shrugged, thinking about it though.

"I think it's because I saw you smiling when I was taking you to Kyo-chan's villa!" He answered. I smiled again, and he laughed pointing. "See what I mean?" He chirped. I shook my head laughing a little though. "Why do you try so hard though, Honey? You know I'm hard to please…" I thought aloud, my fingers brushing over the promise ring on my finger. The smooth metal almost felt calming to me. It always had been. I guess it was because it was like he was always there with me; no matter what I went through. "I guess…" He answered, at least before we sat down on the sand. He leaned back on his hands, and looked at me again.

"It was because I wanted to see you smile."

I blushed faintly. He tried so hard because he wanted to see me smile… why? I didn't understand this, but I was clearly thinking about this way too hard. This was just too impossible for me. I sat down next to him though, watching as the waves crashed against the sand harder now, the tide rising as the rain began to start up now. We both laughed a little, opening our mouths to catch the rain before we both got up and ran; completely forgetting that I had an umbrella at hand. We ran and ran through the sand, and on occasion I fell. Eventually we got to the villa and we hid beneath the covering roof. We both laughed lightly.

Eventually, both of us went inside. I went to my room and he went to his. I had changed into my pajamas and went back onto my bed. I lay there now, staring at the ceiling quietly. What did I really want? That was the question on my mind, although sleep kept me from doing so; as I had fallen asleep only shortly after with sweet memories and the soft lull of the rain pattering against the roof.

**Enter Hanabi's Dream!**

"_Hey Honey!" I said cheerfully, waving over at my friend. He ran over to me, and I grinned. I rocked back and forth on my heels; hands behind my back. "Do you know what today is?" I chirped, giggling happily. He blinked, staring at me awkwardly. He scratched the back of his head a bit nervously, and honestly a bit confused. "Uh… is it cake day?" He said, grinning. I shook my head no. "Is it cookie day?" I shook my head no. "Is it cracker…?" He began. "No, it's not any of those days!" I screamed at him, tears forming in my eyes. "And what's with all of the pastries?" I shouted at him, although he stared at me quietly._

"_It's my birthday, stupid!" I screamed at him, although he laughed a bit. "I know it's your birthday, Hana-chan! I was just kidding." I frowned, crossing my arms upset with him. He handed me a plate of cake and I smiled as I ate it quietly; before hugging him briefly. It was nice to know that he knew my birthday. It was nice to know that… that I was important to someone. That I was important to him._

**End Hanabi's Dream!**

I awoke the next morning, although it was completely voluntarily. It was nice to wake up for once. I looked out the window, studying the birds chirping and the morning dew on the windows. I laughed a bit, smiling softly as I rose to my feet. I went to shower, and eventually; I had finished. I changed, brushed my teeth and hair. And now, I was all ready to go home. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room; smiling as I approached the others. "Hey Hana-chan!" I smiled, waving at Honey. Everyone got onto the car now, all except for Tamaki. Who, we all decided to leave behind. Was that silly of us? Oh, maybe. It was much too fun though. We stopped of course; it'd be mean of us to leave him running after the limo the entire way.

And I just smiled the entire way.

"_It was because I wanted to see you smile."_

**Author's Note Dos; **This chapter was closest to the longest chapter I've written. I really liked this one because I got to really be more Hanabi and reveal her insight on the Host Club members. I really think this was a cute chapter, and I really hoped you guys liked it. If you haven't caught on, her birthday is actually September 14th, but since I'm at school that day; I'm planning on writing a chapter dedicated to Hanabi's birthday sometime this weekend. Possibly today if Toto decides to cooperate with me. I hope you really liked this chapter. Happy early birthday, Hanabi!


	10. Happy Birthday Hanabi!

**Just About Insane**

I clearly had to be just about insane if I had fallen head over heels for one of the Host Club members. Especially since I had fallen for the one that looked like a second grader. Who may that be, you may ask? None other than Haninotsuka Mitsukuni. Honey x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **To those of you who have noticed, I have changed my pen name. Why? It's because my friend really wants to try her hand at being a fanfic writer. I will still be publishing under Adaelie and she would be Willow. She's extremely new at this, so cut her some slack when it comes to her first. But please, feel free to give her constructive criticism; I'm sure she'd appreciate advice from people other than me. Anyway, this will be Hanabi's birthday chapter. Nothing that resembles an actual party happens in this chapter; although her birthday is mentioned here and there as well as cake. Honey also has a little present for her at hand! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy early birthday Hanabi!

"Hanabi, Hanabi; wake up!" I groaned in aggravation, rolling over on my bed; only to find myself falling to the ground with a thump. I sat up now, glaring at my mother icily. She shivered a little as I groggily rubbed my eyes. "Leave me alone, Kokoro…" I mumbled, burying my face into my pillow that I had dragged down with me. "But, Hanabi! It's your birthday!" She chirped, although I did nothing but die inside. I hated my birthday. I always had, and I always would. It was always nothing but false excitement and sweets galore. Well, alright the sweets weren't all that bad. Except for the fact that the house usually smelled of burnt food most of the day. You wouldn't believe how many tries it takes my mother to bake a perfect cake. It's insane. "I don't care." I mumbled quietly, closing my eyes as I tried to sleep again.

"You don't care, Hanabi?!" She exclaimed. Oh, not this again. I held the pillow over my ears now. "I was lying on my back in labor for hours, just so that you would be born; and you don't care about celebrating the day of your birth!?" She exclaimed, looking near tears. Do you think I could suffocate myself with this pillow? "Hanabi, come on! I want you to have a party!" My mother exclaimed happily, grinning at me. She was chipper as always, I see. "No." I answered, trying to go back to sleep. "But I already called up your friends from school! They're coming over right now!" I died a little inside, right then and there. "Which friends?" I muttered, turning my head dangerously towards my mother.

"Oh, well that Tamaki boy. And Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Honey, and Haruhi, of course!" Kill me now, just kill me now. "I don't want them here." I just wanted one day of peace for my birthday, was that really too much to ask for? "Why not?!" My mother cried out. I guess that was too much to ask for. Then again, I had forgotten that I was talking to Sakurai Kokoro. In other words, that one lady who never gives up. "No, Hanabi! You're having a birthday party, or I'm taking away Usa-hime!" My mother said, smirking slightly. "Go ahead." I answered, and I think I heard her drop onto the ground defeated. "Fine, Hanabi. You don't have to have a party." Good. "But they're still coming over!" Oh, damn.

"I really don't want them to come over…" I mumbled, although it was too late for me to protest anymore. She had already disappeared. I dragged myself up onto my feet, and I got myself ready for my little birthday escapades. No doubt that I'll get dragged somewhere I don't want to be. Then again, at the moment; I didn't even want to be here. Oh, the joys of being Sakurai Hanabi. Did Kokoro really insist on me making friends? I had already made friends. Couldn't she just be happy with that and live with it?

The phone rang and I slid down the handrails of the stairs before picking it up. "Hello?" I greeted. "It's your father, Hanabi! I'm coming to pick you up for a little fun on your birthday!" Tamaki squealed through the phone. "How do you know it's my birthday?" I mumbled. "Your mother told us!" Of course. Of course my mom had something to do with this. She always had something to do with me. "Fine…" I mumbled; although the phone had already went dead. "Target," An arm wrapped around my right. Oh, not this again. "Captured!" I was immediately dragged out the door, as my mom flung her present from the stairs at my head. It landed on my stomach and I had the chance to get my hands on it before I was flung into the limo again.

I landed on the ground, sitting next to Hikaru now. He apparently had insisted on everyone riding their separate limos, and I was with Hikaru and Kaoru. It had been Honey's idea. He was probably worried about me getting hurt if I sat on the ground again. It was no wonder. "Where's everyone else, Hikaru?" I asked, turning my head to the left. The twin smiled, and the other one did as well. "We're getting you separately." Hikaru said. "Because we all," Kaoru began. "Thought it'd be," Hikaru continued. "A lot more fun." They both finished now. I sighed, blowing my ebony hair out of my face. "So, where are we going then?" I mused, staring at the two. "We're going to our house." Kaoru said, smiling at me faintly. "Why?" I asked. Neither of the two answered.

Instead, I was dragged towards the Hitachiin mansion. I felt so special. _Not._

I stood there now, as the two took random measurements of me; at least before rushing off and leaving me clueless. I shrugged, looking around the mansion quietly. It was so big and empty. It was nice actually, I looked at several pictures; blinking as I stared at them. There were a few pictures of Hikaru and Kaoru as kids and as preteens. They were pretty cute back then. It was no wonder they looked the way they did now. They always looked like they were together though. They had been together from the start, and never separated even once. The few times they did no doubt that they were constantly worried about the other. I thought it was sweet in a strange way. But they looked so lonely in the pictures. It was hard to believe that Hikaru and Kaoru were the way they were now, in contrast in the way they used to seem.

Pictures could not ever capture real emotions, although it seemed as though I could see it. "So you're looking at our pictures?" Kaoru said, looking down at me now. "Yeah," I answered, smiling softly. "So what do you think of us, Hanabi?" Hikaru mused. "You two were pretty cute back then…" I thought aloud, although they seemed smug for a moment before seeming distressed. "We aren't cute now?" Hikaru said, almost appalled. "No, you two are still pretty cute." I said reluctantly, although I smiled all the while. They laughed childishly, and I couldn't help but laugh too. After a while, it was Tamaki's turn; so with that the twins both kissed me on the cheek handed me a present and I went on my way.

"My darling daughter, you're growing up so fast!" Tamaki squealed as I slid into the limo aside him now. "I'm seventeen now. I'm not that old mother." I teased, although he took it light heartedly now instead. I just smiled before watching as the limo came near a park. "Really, Tamaki? You're taking me to a park for my birthday?" I said, laughing a bit. He looked sad for a moment. "Not that I mind it or anything, I just thought that you'd blow me out of the water or something by taking me to the US or something." I said, smiling softly as the door opened. I slid out, and Tamaki followed suit. "Happy birthday, Hanabi!" He cheered as we both went to the playground, playing on the things a little and had a game of kick the can. It was pretty weird, but it was nice that he was embracing my 'commoner' lifestyle.

After a while, we sat down. The ice cream truck came by and I grinned softly. "Let's get some ice cream Tama-chan!" I said. His eyes glimmered at the fact I called him Tama-chan, as I grabbed his wrist and tugged him after the truck. It looked a bit awkward though, as he's possibly a foot taller than me… or two feet… but that's not the point. The ice cream truck stopped, and I squealed like a little kid. Tamaki was unsure, but he seemed a bit excited. Obviously he hadn't encountered anything of the like when he was a child. The ice cream vendor stood there at the counter, smiling as he looked down at me. "What do you want, cutie?" I smiled happily as I tugged on Tamaki's pant leg. He smiled softly, patting me on the head. "Can I have a vanilla and chocolate swirl?" I asked. He nodded and I squealed with excitement. "What do you want mommy?"

The vendor looked confused, looking at Tamaki (who clearly was a boy) and then at me. Mommy? Where? "I'll have what she's having, thank you." He smiled, as the vendor nodded before setting off to get our ice cream. Alright, alright. I was being a little kid, but I mean could I help it? It's _ice cream_. It brings out the little kid in all of us! "You have money, right Tama-chan?" I said, smiling. He nodded, at least before handing the vendor the money. Eventually, it was Kyoya's turn with me; and I left Tamaki who was a bit sullen about my leaving. He gave me a quick hug and then gave me another present before I left with the 'Shadow King'.

I slipped into the limo now, smiling as Kyoya graced me with silence. Oh, sweet bliss. "Where are we going, Kyoya?" I asked finally, looking at him silently. "To the library, Hanabi." That seemed so like him. Actually, that seemed so like my dad. "Okay daddy," I sighed; although the fact I had called him daddy seemed to work his nerves pretty well. The rest of the ride was silent, and I didn't dare ask if we were going to the public library. For all I knew, he very well may bombard me with statements about how public libraries are filthy and… well, whatever else he was thinking.

Or he might just be quiet. I wasn't sure.

Eventually, we approached a rather extravagant looking library, and my eyes widened in amazement. It looked so pretty from the outside. I got out of the limo next and then got onto my feet with Kyoya following. We hung around in the library for a while as I looked through the books. "Hey Kyoya," I said, looking at the Ootori boy. "Hm?" He answered, looking up at me quietly. "Why do you act like such a jerk all the time?" I asked. "A jerk all the time, Hanabi? I would hardly think so; I'm a gentleman as far as I'm concerned." Leave it to Kyoya to say that. I picked out a book and sat down, eyes scanning the pages a bit. "What are you reading, Hanabi?" He asked, peeking over my shoulder. "A fantasy novel." I answered, smiling softly.

The rest of the time, we read and read until it was Haruhi's turn. I didn't really think that she would go for this sort of thing. Normally, she was against forcing people to do anything. But by this time of day, I was perfectly fine with it. I thought it was pretty fun actually. Of course, she didn't have a limo so we just walked. It was nice though. I haven't walked any where in some time. For the most part, I just drove every where. "So Haruhi, you're a scholarship student, right?" She smiled back at me and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I got here on scholarship. I want to be a lawyer, actually." She said.

"That's cool." I answered, nodding slowly. "So, what made you join the Host Club?" It was strange that Haruhi was in a host club. For one thing, she was… a she. And two, well… actually there was no two. Just the first reason. "Kyoya kind of made me." She said, shrugging slightly. "You have a thing for Kyoya?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as she shook her head nervously. "No, I broke a vase… and I'm just paying back my debt." She said, laughing a bit nervously. I guess the topic of anything romantic was the last thing on her mind.

Eventually, we reached her apartment. I met Ranka, and he seemed happy that I was Haruhi's friend. Although I barely could consider the fact that I was really Haruhi's friend. I rarely talked to her when I came to the Host Club, and even so; she was nice to talk to though. I guess she's my friend then. After a while, it was just about sunset and it was time for me to pass over to Honey and Mori. I wasn't really surprised that Mori and Honey had me at the same time. Mori cared about Honey so much it was unreal, but sweet all the same.

"Hi Hana-chan!" Honey exclaimed happily, and Mori just nodded his head in acknowledgement of me. I sat next to Honey, smiling softly. "So how was your birthday so far, Hana-chan?" He asked happily. "It's been actually really exciting, to be honest." I said, laughing a little. "If this happens again next year, I might just die." I joked. "So where are we going, Honey?" I mused. I never really asked Mori anything. He'd always just be sitting there like a rock. "To the beach." Mori said aloud now, and I blinked. Was that the first time he's talked since I've met him? Apparently so. "Um, okay." I answered, staring at my feet; kicking back and forth now. It was a bit awkward to speak, although Honey wasn't completely aware of it. Instead, he just kept talking my ear off.

Why were we going to the beach again? Hadn't we just been there a few days ago? Eventually the limo took us to the beach, although it was virtually empty now. Mori had decided not to tag along, although it made me wonder a little. Rarely did he ever want to be away from Honey. Something was up, but I didn't want to point it out. "Honey, why did you take me to the beach again?" I asked, watching the sunset silently. I sat on the cold sand now and Honey did the same. "You really like the beach and I wanted to see you smile again." He said, grinning. "But I always smile as long as you're safe…" I murmured. He blushed faintly now, or it may very well be the sunset reflecting off the water and onto his face.

I leaned back on my hands, and he reflected the movement. Night soon fell, and I just smiled at him. He put his hand on mine, and a light pink danced across my face. Thank god it was dark. "Come on Hana-chan, let's take you home now." He said, getting up and dusting the sand off of his pants before holding out his hand to help me up. I grabbed onto his hand and pulled myself up. We both walked back to where the limo came again to pick us up. We drove back to my house, and I found several limos parked in front of it. Of course, the Host Club. How did I not see this coming?

I picked up all my presents before getting out. I knocked on the door as my mom came to answer it. "Hey Hanabi!" Kokoro exclaimed, and I just rolled my eyes. My mom could be… so mom like. "Come on in!" She chirped as Honey and I did as told before putting my presents down on a table. We both entered my kitchen, only to find it had been decorated all over with all of the Host Club covered in flour and frosting. I laughed a little. "Dear god, did a cake explode?" I teased as Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me faking anger before giving me a hug. I laughed a little as my mother brought out a perfect looking cake and gave me a hug and a kiss on the head. My father did the same; and I just laughed a little.

Eventually, I blew out the candles. I had a pretty good party all in all, but it was a little silly hearing my mom tell the tales of the many cakes they had all tried to bake. They hadn't gotten it right until Haruhi came to help. One by one, each of my friends left. They all gave me a hug or a simple wave. Each one saying happy birthday to me. The last to leave was Honey, and I just smiled at him. "Hey Hana-chan, why don't you open my present?" He asked, and I nodded quietly. I opened the box, and found nothing inside. "Hey Honey, you didn't put anything in h…" I lifted my head just then, and I found myself kissing Honey. I blushed furiously, although I had no objection.

He broke it only minutes later, and I blushed still. "I didn't know what you would like, but Koko-chan said that you'd want a kiss!" He said happily before waving bye at me.

"Happy birthday Hana-chan!"

Oh, so my mom had told him to? I narrowed my eyes at Kokoro, although she had run away somewhere. I just shook my head and opened the rest of my presents. Hikaru and Kaoru had gotten me something of a ballroom gown. It was gorgeous, although I doubted I'd wear it; I had to say thank you to them tomorrow. From Tamaki, I had gotten a teddy bear, and I just giggled. Kyoya gave me a fantasy book. It was no wonder he had asked. For all I knew he probably hunted down that information on me. Mori had given me a hug earlier so; I guess that was good enough. Haruhi gave me a headband that I thought was really cute actually. And Honey had given me a kiss.

I touched my lips now, at least before walking up the stairs again and going into my room. My mother had told him that I wanted a kiss? Even if Kokoro could get a little crazy every now and then, her heart was always in the right place. So I suppose I couldn't blame her for that. I dropped onto my bed and smiled a toothy grin.

I was happy.

**Author's Note; **Sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed. I thought it was pretty fun though, and as for Honey's present to Hanabi; I didn't think that it would be very in character if he kissed her because he wanted to. So, I had Kokoro to be at fault again. Anyway, I thought it was cute, so sorry if you didn't like the way it turned out. Happy early birthday, Hanabi!


	11. Author's Note!

**Just About Insane**

I clearly had to be just about insane if I had fallen head over heels for one of the Host Club members. Especially since I had fallen for the one that looked like a second grader. Who may that be, you may ask? None other than Haninotsuka Mitsukuni. Honey x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **Hey everyone! (:

For those of you who have noticed, I recently deleted the ending to Just About Insane. Why? It's simple, really; in my eyes I really felt that the ending was a bit rushed and just… didn't make sense to me. I mean really? Hanabi and Honey had yet to realize their actual feelings for another, and to be honest… it just didn't click correctly. So, for my own personal reasons I'm going to continue publishing chapters for this story. As for 'Princes and Frogs' I will attempt to update that alongside Just About Insane. This may be a little strange, but please just bear with me. Just posting up a few more chapters and then a rewritten ending could do wonders for this story. Or at least, it would for me. So please, just bear with me in the meanwhile.

I really am glad everyone loved this story, and it may be a little strange. But, I'm going to keep updating this story. Playing Hanabi is really too much fun. And really? I'm going to try and make this a rather good story; as my prior ending made absolutely no sense to me. Thanks for my faithful readers!


	12. Flower Fields!

**Just About Insane**

I clearly had to be just about insane if I had fallen head over heels for one of the Host Club members. Especially since I had fallen for the one that looked like a second grader. Who may that be, you may ask? None other than Haninotsuka Mitsukuni. Honey x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **Like I said, I was going to continue this story; as I just loved this story way too much to let it end the way I did. So, for those who may see this as strange; don't! This just means you get to read more about Hanabi's lovely misadventures. So, have fun with it, you know? So, thanks to those who are going to stick around with this story in the long end; and well thanks for my readers!

"Are you even sure that this is safe?" I just smiled, staring down at Hikaru and Kaoru. It was a nice change of pace; for once I was looking down at someone. Instead of other people just staring amazed how it was possible that I could be so short; and apparently extremely adorable. I found that somewhat hard to believe, but I didn't protest it. "Of course it is, _Kaoru._" I said, crossing my arms smirking silently. After what the Host Club had done for my birthday, I couldn't help but find it important that I became better friends with them. Even if my social capabilities were zero to none. "That is, unless you're scared, my lovely brothers." I teased, and the two turned their heads at me and narrowed their eyes.

I just laughed a bit, at least until they fixed themselves onto the huge block of ice and fixed their helmets. Originally, they had protested the helmets complaining about how it'd mess up their hair and that they were so trashy looking. Of course, then I showed what happened if you didn't wear a helmet with Tamaki. I turned my head at the blonde who remained lying on the ground. I laughed a bit, although Haruhi gave me a look that told me just to shut up.

My hands went to my lips, and I immediately became silent. At least until the twins called out my name, and I rose back to my full attention. I looked at them now and smirked. "You sure that you two don't want to go without the helmets?" I teased, ushering my head towards the injured Tamaki. The two blinked and shook their heads immediately and I shoved them off the hill. The twins rolled across the grassy fields, and I just watched as they tried not to scream and prove me right. It was hysterical now that I thought about it, and I just smiled softly.

It was one of the days that the Host Club had off, and that alone was rare. Let alone the fact that I had reluctantly dragged ice blocks (with the help of Mori) to the fields. I had decided that we should have a picnic, and as simple and horribly corny as it was; I was enjoying it. It was just one of those days where you felt like nothing in the world could bring you down. It just… was absolutely perfect in a sense. Really, I didn't believe for a second that anyone could ruin this for me. No one could ruin my day. Absolutely no one.

"Hana-chan, today is really pretty isn't it?" I turned my head over towards Honey and grinned. "Yeah, it is." I lifted my head to the sky after answering, and just looked as clouds rolled by. It was a little strange to see how the Host Club could be so normal. Or at least, as normal as they could manage to make themselves. It made me laugh though, when I had went to go pick up everyone else (we had walked here after all); that one by one they'd stay near me. Almost in a protective way, expect for Haruhi of course; but we talked the entire way. It was almost as though that everyone had taken it upon themselves to keep anyone or anything from hurting me.

It was surreal.

That being said, any normal girl would swoon at this idea. Then again… I looked towards the others. Hikaru and Kaoru, the court jesters, had long since returned from their excursions. Hikaru was casually making little jests at his twin, and at the princess, Haruhi. I looked over at Kyoya, the queen, who was just casually typing at a rhythmic pace on his lab top. I smiled softly as I watched Mori, the advisor, observe the sweets I had packed in the basket; clearly making sure that he could hide some from the view of Honey, the prince. Tamaki, the king, just hovered over the twins and his beloved princess. Did I dare suggest the fact that he was jealous? Perhaps.

I looked at Honey now, who was just smiling as he stood next to me; staring at the blue sky silently. I lowered my gaze to Usa-chan silently, blinking before returning my gaze to the sky.

I had always been in love with the sky. I never really knew why, it was just something that I had always loved. I would always look up at it and I would smile. I would always look at it when I was lonely, or when I needed someone to hear me. Rarely did I ever voice my thoughts about my deranged 'family'; and rarely did I ever say anything about my lovely parents. But, why was it that I held back when I thought about the others? What was it about them? What was it about them that made me smile all of the sudden? No, that wasn't the question.

Why did they care so much?

I thought back now, thinking about when they had come to visit me when I was sick. And even the times when they'd come over just to have a simple play day. My fingers touched the silver ring on my finger silently, almost if on instinct. I never chose to think about it really, and it was unreal to know how much they had done to me in the few months I had been here. I smiled, thinking about my mother now. She did resemble Tamaki a lot, actually. She had the same blonde hair, and the same striking violet eyes. She was fair haired and lovely; and no doubt the prom queen when she had been in high school. She was as naïve as a child, and could be so over dramatic over anything.

She could easily guilt trip me into doing anything she wanted me to. That being said, most of the time that she did what she did to make sure that I wasn't lonely. Was I really that alone? Was I really… that scared? Her heart was always in the right place, although I could not help but think that she could be doing these things on people who actually deserved it. But maybe I'm putting myself down too much for my own good.

My father had always been the quieter of my parents. He wasn't always there for me, and he wasn't always there to keep me from falling to the ground. But, it was not because he didn't have the time for me. And it wasn't because he just didn't care. It was because… he just didn't know how to really be there for me. Even so, his love for me is always there; even if it seems like he misplaces it from time to time. He always cared. So did my mother. They'd always care.

"Hey Hana-chan," I blinked, looking now at the high school senior. "Yes?" I answered. He smiled at me quietly. "I found these pretty flowers and I thought you should have them!" He said happily, shoving a makeshift bouquet into my face. "Thank you, Honey!" I recited happily, smiling at him. He always knew how to make me smile. Although, the questions immediately started racing through my head. Since when had he left my side? Was I really so deep in thought that I had suddenly become unaware of what had happened? No, that couldn't be true. I was always aware of things when they'd move, even if I was thinking.

So why was it that I didn't feel lonely anymore?

It was like he was always there with me. It was like he would never leave me. I've always had that feeling in the bottom of my stomach, when I'd always feel so alone; so misplaced. I'd always just sit there, staring out the window; watching children run around playing happily. And then, I'd always be that person who would just be the loner. But, I always felt alone. I always felt like no one could ever really be my friend. I always felt like… I never had anyone who cared. Granted, my parents did everything in their power to make me happier. But it never worked, because I never let anything have a chance.

I didn't let anyone get a chance to see me.

And then, almost like a rush; one by one the Host Club made their way into my world and lit it up so brightly. I smiled softly as Honey grabbed my hand and dragged me along the grass. Slowly, we approached the flower field where he had found the flowers he gave me. My eyes lit up silently, and I just smiled quietly.

He was so sweet. Just like honey.

"Hana-chan, isn't it pretty?" I nodded happily, although we just sat there now. "It's really pretty, just like me!" I said, laughing a bit. He smiled still, laughing with me a bit until he said finally. "Yeah, it is pretty just like you Hana-chan." I smiled now, as I leaned back on my hands now; and he did the same. My hand slipped over and touched his, and he made no movement to pull back. I smiled quietly, as I kept my hand there.

I wondered what it was that Honey had done to change me so much. He had gone as far as making me blush, as far as making my heart hurting when he did so much as smiled at someone else. It hurt when he was mad at me, although such times were rare. It hurt even more when I knew that he probably didn't feel the same things that I did. No, that wasn't it.

It hurt even more knowing that he didn't love me.

Maybe I had actually fallen for Haninotsuka Mitsukuni. Maybe that was why I had changed so much in such little time? Or maybe that was why I could never see anything in the world with such vivid images except for him? And then I realized.

I loved him.

**Author's Note; **Good chapter, eh? (: I thought it was just about time that Hanabi finally accepted her own feelings. It may feel a little weird that I suddenly dropped the ending and decided to continue it a bit further; but I felt as though that it didn't make sense to have Hanabi suddenly adore Honey without her own acceptance of her feelings. So, guess what? The next chapter is going to be written entirely in Honey's POV, maybe. Anyway, thanks to those who are reading along!


	13. Butterflies!

**Just About Insane**

I clearly had to be just about insane if I had fallen head over heels for one of the Host Club members. Especially since I had fallen for the one that looked like a second grader. Who may that be, you may ask? None other than Haninotsuka Mitsukuni. Honey x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **Sorry for not updating in what seems to be like forever! Ugh, I just started school and I'm just settling in. I should be able to update weekly, or so I hope. Anyway, thanks for keeping up with me and my somewhat now late updates. Oh, and for the knowledge of you lovely reviewers, guess whose POV I'm writing in.

"_Mitsu-kun, Mitsu-kun!" I turned and looked at the girl. She just smiled at me happily, and not once did I ever think that she was someone that I really cared about. We were just best friends; there was no reason for me to. She seemed happy to see me though, she always was. I blinked though and just smiled in response to the girl. "Yeah, Hana-chan?" A tinge of pink crossed her face, and she just grinned. "Nothing! I'm just happy I get to hang out with you today!" She answered. "I am too, Hana-chan!" I responded. She just smiled at me, and I thought what it was that I had wanted to tell her. The metal ring on her finger touched mine, and I couldn't help but notice that it was a bit cold. "I found this flower patch a while ago, Hana-chan! It's really pretty!" She jumped happily, before she grabbed my hand and I felt my face grow a little red. "Alright, let's go Mitsu-kun!" She squealed as we walked towards the fields hand in hand. "Hey, Hana-chan?" She turned her head and looked at me quietly. _

"_Yeah?" She answered. "Why do you call me Mitsu-kun?" Hanabi turned her head to the sky, and looked as though she was thinking about it quietly. "Well, Mitsu means honey, doesn't it?" I nodded in response, and I kind of wondered what this was about. "And honey is really sweet, right?" I nodded again. "I think you're as sweet as honey is, Mitsu-kun!" I laughed, and she did too before we approached the flower fields. We sat down now, and I leaned back on my hands. She mimicked the motion, although I felt her hand cross onto mine; and I didn't move. Instead, I just smiled with her as we watched butterflies fly from one flower to another._

"_Honey?" I said finally. She gave a reassuring nod. "Honey."_

I always wondered why she had called me that. But I never questioned it. It was nice for her to give me a nickname even though it didn't really make sense. I had always thought that 'Honey' came from my last name. I surpressed a laugh, and smiled as all the other Host Club members raced after each other. But, I guess Hana-chan had always thought I was sweet. I didn't understand though. Hana-chan just stood there though; she just stood on the grassy hill and stared out at the sky quietly. She always had that love of the sky, and rarely did I ever understand why. She'd always look at the sky when we were little. And she told me that she was going to get married to the sky when she was little. I always thought it was a joke, but now that I looked at her I started to think it was real.

I walked up to Hana-chan's side though, and looked at the Sakurai girl. "Hana-chan today is really pretty isn't it?" I said sweetly and she looked back and me and smiled. "Yeah, it is." She answered, although she just stared off in a daze. I left now, and I slowly began to walk towards the picnic and returned to my sweets. As I ate, I wondered. What was it about Hana-chan that made me so happy? I didn't know. I just didn't. It was hard to understand this; it was hard to understand anything really. I didn't know what it was about Hana-chan that made me smile, that made me feel so much less alone.

I looked back at Hana-chan, and then I looked back at my cake. She would always make sure that I was okay. She would always make sure that I was happy, that I wasn't hurt. She'd always be there to clean up any of my messes, and she'd always be there to make me smile. It was like she would never leave me. It was like…

I looked at her again, and she just smiled at me. It was like I was never alone. I'd always care about her. I'd always worry about her, always. There was always that feeling in the pit of my stomach when she'd look at me and smile, or even hug me. But that feeling hurt if she looked away from me or even smiled at anyone else. I didn't understand. I got up now, and walked towards other hills, eventually finding a flower patch there. I smiled and looked at the flowers. It looked just like the one me and Hana-chan had gone to when we were kids. It seemed almost identical. I bent down and picked some flowers before running back towards the direction of the others. I sped towards Hana-chan, and grinned. "Hey Hana-chan," She looked at me now, and my heart soared. "Yes?" I smiled in response. "I found these pretty flowers and I thought you should have them!" I answered happily, and she took them from my hands happily. "Thank you, Honey!"

I loved making her smile.

I took her hand now as I led her back to the flower fields I had found. It was still there, thank god. I was worried that I was going to go to the wrong place. I couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of pink cross my face as she held my hand even tighter now. "Hana-chan, isn't it pretty?" I voiced as we both sat down amongst the flowers. She laughed now. "It's pretty just like me!" I grinned, "Yeah it is pretty, just like you Hana-chan!" I answered. We both laughed a bit. _Just like you._ She was pretty, wasn't she? I glanced over at her, ebony hair falling over her eyes. I leaned back on my hands, and she did the same. Her hand touched mine, and I didn't dare move for a second.

A pink tint crossed her face, and I just smiled as I looked at her. I wondered what it was that made my stomach tie itself up in knots whenever she'd come anywhere near me. I wondered what it was that made it hurt when she couldn't be near me. I didn't understand it. I tilted my head towards her. It was just something that made it feel so right to be next to her. It felt right to keep her from crying. It was like I wanted to be there forever and never even move for a second.

And then I realized what that feeling was.

I looked as a butterfly soared above the flowers. It was butterflies wasn't it? That tickling feeling in my stomach whenever Hana-chan came by. But why?

I loved her, didn't I?

**Author's Note; **Whoooooooo! Honey's learning his feelings for Hana-chan, oh the joy! Sorry if Honey acted out of character, but I couldn't think of any other way of portraying him. Anyway, I'm not going to lie. I'm obsessed with this story and Hanabi and Honey. Haha, anyway I'll try to update as fast as I can. I've just been really busy lately… I love all of my reviewers and readers, thanks everyone!


	14. Merry Christmas Hanabi!

**Just About Insane**

I clearly had to be just about insane if I had fallen head over heels for one of the Host Club members. Especially if I had fallen for the one who looked like a second grader. Who may that be, you may ask? None other than Haninotsuka Mitsukuni. Honey x OC.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **Hey everyone! I know, I haven't updated Just About Insane in about two months or so. But guess what? I am (like duh) right now! This is the Christmas special for Just About Insane, and yes I will have one for Princes and Frogs. Both alternate, since in this one there is no mention of Ayuko. I promise to update this story more often, I definitely haven't forgotten about it yet! I'm hoping this will make up for my lack of updates. Yes, that's right. There will be definite Honey and Hanabi… ness. Enjoy!

"Wait, we're going to have a Christmas… party?"

I blinked, staring at the Host Club in a daze. It had been a while since the entire club had planned out an entire event; but even so, it seemed almost strange that they were going to have a _party_. Whenever I thought about a party with them, it always occurred to me that it'd be some sort of ball. "But of course, my precious daughter! It would only be right for those who spend their Christmases alone that they should spend it with all of us for just one day." Tamaki proclaimed, taking a bit of a dramatic pose. "You mean, one night?" I corrected. "Yes, yes of course." He answered, nodding.

"But doesn't everyone have plans about this time of year, Tamaki-senpai?"

He gasped in surprise, looking at me with feigned sadness. "Well, don't you have plans Haruhi?" I said, lifting my gaze to the scholarship student. She lifted her head to look at me with her brown eyes. "Yeah. Dad doesn't have to work this year, so we're having Christmas at our house." She said, lowering her head back down to the book she was so interested in.

"You would blow your own father off for your own plans!?" Tamaki exclaimed, obviously so shocked that we'd ignore him so easily.

I sat at the table, tapping the edge of the pencil against my chin before tilting my head over towards the others. "I'm free this year, actually. My parents left for their vacation a while ago actually. I was planning on just staying home this year." I shrugged, and then Honey looked at me surprised I could say such a thing. "But Hana-chan, why don't you want to spend Christmas with us then? It's not any fun if you're alone." He voiced, pouting slightly at me. "Yeah, why don't we spend this Christmas at Hanabi's house, eh tono?" Hikaru said, shooting me a mischievous glance.

I stared back at him in annoyance; although it was too late to beat him to take it back. Not that I was much of a threat.

"Yes! We'll spend this Christmas at Hanabi's house, perfect! What an excellent idea, Hikaru."

Shoot me now, just shoot me now.

They all chattered about, and I could do nothing more than just sit there in a confused daze. Had it really just happened? Suddenly they all just wanted to relocate into my house? What absolute insanity had this become. Suddenly the equation had completely and utterly been solved in my mind.

**Host Club + Hanabi + Christmas = the Apocalypse.**

I paled at the idea, my grimace only growing all the more visible. "Are you okay, Hana-chan?" I blinked, turning my head to look at the blonde-haired senior before smiling softly. "Yeah, I'm fine Honey." I mused, grinning partially. He reflected the same smile back at me, squeezing his arms around the stuffed bunny happily. "I'm excited for this Christmas, Hana-chan." He began, hugging the bunny in his grip tightly. "Why? There's nothing special about it, other than the fact it's at my house." I shrugged, leaning back in the chair. "It's because I get to spend it with you."

I swore that the color on my face could have put one of the many roses in the Host Club to shame.

He laughed, pressing one of his cool hands to my forehead. "Are you sick, Hana-chan?"

I could forget how childish he could be sometimes.

"No, I'm fine. I'm fine, don't worry about it." I said, nodding slowly. "Hanabi, you want to go Christmas shopping with me?" Haruhi asked now, and I lifted my head to look up at the female host before nodding slightly. I picked up my bags, and we both started towards the door of the Host Club. "I'll see you all later everyone!" I chirped, and Haruhi voiced her goodbyes before we exited the building. We both walked towards the mall with an awkward silence still in the air. "So," I began, looking at Haruhi for a conversation starter. "What are you going to get for everyone, Hanabi?"

I shrugged, looking at the sky for a moment. I swore I could have seen Honey's face in those clouds. Ugh, the sappy romantic in me was tearing through my layer of paranoia. Fantastic. "I'm probably going to get Honey a cake or something." I shrugged, thinking about it now though. My fingers fidgeted, one of them brushing over the silver promise ring that still held to my finger. He could be such a sweetheart sometimes… I wish- Ugh! Not again, I can't keep thinking like that. I didn't like him in _that _way did I? Nope, no chance. Absolutely, no way possible.

Yeah, that's right. Keep telling yourself that Hanabi.

… … …I'm pathetic.

"That was what I was thinking of getting Honey-senpai too, Hanabi." She said, and we both laughed for a moment or so. I was beginning to wish that I had changed clothes before we had come to the mall, as well; people kept staring. "What are you going to get Tamaki?" I asked, lifting my head up to look at Haruhi. She shrugged, at least before smiling slightly. "Maybe I should just get a crown for Tamaki-senpai. He's a 'prince' isn't he?" She teased, and I couldn't help but giggle slightly.

We went through the rest of the day, shopping for the presents happily. It was only a matter of time before I went home, presents in tow, and slept the night away.

_Good night, Hanabi. Sleep tight. Because girl, you're going to need it._

**Three days until Christmas.**

I sat in the middle of my living room, cutting at the wrapping paper while I watched the Christmas specials that aired on the television so often. The doorbell rang just then, and I could only wonder who it had been. I opened the door, and Tamaki as well as the rest of the Host Club skipped inside; all except for Haruhi and Kyoya (who looked dead tired) of course. "What are all of you guys doing here? Christmas isn't until three days from now." I said, tilting my head to the side slightly. "Tono wanted to have a 'commoner's' Christmas." The twins recited, shrugging slightly.

I slapped my forehead in exasperation before sitting back onto the ground. "Well, you don't have much to do really. I'm just wrapping presents." I mumbled, although the others visibly brightened at the idea. "You're not going to see your presents." I said, shoving the pile into a closet and locking the door. They all pouted, at least before looking around for a tree. "Hey, Hanabi, where's the tree?" Hikaru asked, blinking. "I didn't bother to go get one. Like I said, I wasn't planning on celebrating Christmas this year since my parents would be out of town." I shrugged.

"Commence Operation: We-Have-To-Go-Get-A-Christmas-Tree-To-Celebrate-A-Commoner's-Christmas!"

I stared confused, mouth open in surprise as all the Host Club ran out the door; pulling me along. What had I gotten myself into?

They had ran about for a little while amongst the few trees that were left in the yard, although I couldn't help but wonder why they couldn't just pre-order and tree and fly it in. What? They were rich weren't they?!

It wasn't until nightfall that the others had dragged the tree into my house. I was exhausted, and the others were so obviously tired as well. They all left one by one, and insisting they'd come by tomorrow.

If there was a god, please don't make them come tomorrow.

**Two days until Christmas.**

Sucks for me, they came the next day. Well fine, it could have been worse I suppose.

Honey and Mori had brought up all the boxes of ornaments from my basement; and dropping it near by a tree. However, what interested me was what Tamaki had been doing. He had a bowl of popcorn at his side, and was stringing them flawlessly. "What are you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I saw this on TV, commoners string popcorn as an ornament, right?" I snorted. "Wrong. Nobody bothers with that anymore." He gasped, frowning in disappointment. "But we can do it this year, right?" I laughed childishly, as he grinned from ear to ear.

I was becoming soft. As if I wasn't already.

Kyoya was being his usual unfestive self in the corner of the room; typing away on his keyboard. That was it. That was the last straw. If everyone was going to force their ways into my house all for this holiday, he better get off his butt and at least attempt to enjoy it. I stalked up to the table and slammed the laptop shut; luckily his fingers had been out of the way before I somewhat crushed them. "Hanabi, I have work to be doing. What is it you want?" He growled, furious with the fact I had probably made him lose all the work he had done.

"You are going to celebrate Christmas with us. And you're going to _like _it."

He narrowed his eyes at me, the glare off his glasses shielding his eyes from view again. "Kyoya." I said, glaring at him in irritation. "Fine." He mumbled. Hot damn, it actually worked? Sweet.

Haruhi had began to wrap the popcorn string around the tree; Tamaki assisting her when it was needed. Kyoya had found sudden interest in watching the Christmas specials that aired, drinking his hot chocolate like a good little boy. Sort of. Mori and Honey were helping to put up the ornaments on the tree; enjoying this to no end. But as I always knew, Christmas was no Christmas without a good old tinsel fight.

_Target locked._

I threw about a handful of the silvery strands at Kyoya, smirking slightly as he turned around; glaring at me to no end. Abort mission, abort mission! He got up, put the cup on the table and approached me. **Abort mission!** He stood in front of me, towering almost literally as he picked up the same handful of tinsel that lingered on the back of his head and throwing it in my face.

_Let the wars begin!_

Honey, Mori, and I hid behind a propped up couch; bags of tinsel at our arsenal. Unfortunately for us however, Haruhi and the twins had candy canes to whip our butts with. Tamaki and Kyoya hid behind the counter (which surprised me since Kyoya was never one to really… do anything fun) with mini marshmallows galore. My gaze shifted slightly, army helmet holding tight onto my head. "Alright, we've got to hit them; and we've got to hit them hard. Honey, you run out from the base and throw tinsel at Haruhi and the twins, right? Mori, you attack Tamaki and Kyoya with the tinsel as well. I'll dive and try to get their war weapons." We all nodded, although it made me laugh that even Mori could be convinced into doing this.

Honey grabbed a bag and jumped over the couch before running head on towards the trio; chucking the tinsel in their faces. Mori walked casually over towards Tamaki and Kyoya, throwing tinsel at them silently as Tamaki attempted to pelt the 'wild' type with mini marshmallows. I jumped over, running for the candy canes before I had been hit with tinsel. Hikaru and Kaoru had captured Honey (given, he could have broken them just as easily but I had told him to play fair since Tamaki kept whining about how I had two super awesome fighters on my team).

"I've been hit! I've been hit!"

Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru had won; much to my dislike, but they had won and therefore got all the Christmas cookies I had baked. Oh well.

**One day until Christmas.**

I had finally finished wrapping all the presents at sweet last. I put all the presents back into the closet, gentle as ever; and shut the door again. The bell rang again, was it the Host Club again? They had said they were going to spend the day with their families for the day, since they were going to spend it at my house. As much as I wanted to tell them that they should spend Christmas with their actual family, it didn't seem like I could. As far as I knew, the Host Club had become an actual family. I got onto my feet to answer the door, and opened it to see…

"Mom, dad?"

**Christmas.**

My parents had woken me up with a start, and I smiled from ear to ear the entire day. Kokoro was in the kitchen with me as we both baked Christmas cookies. I was currently making the frosting. "So, why'd you come home so early, Kokoro?" I asked, stirring quickly. "We wanted to surprise you, dear!" She exclaimed happily, cutting the cookie dough with the cookie cutters cheerfully. "But it seems like you already got yourself some company for this Christmas." I laughed, stirring slightly. "Yeah, Tamaki insisted that they come over. They thought I'd spend Christmas alone." I shrugged this time, leaning on the counter.

"Obviously." My mother answered, pointing her thumb at the Christmas tree and tinsel scattered amongst the living room. "They'll be coming over soon though." I smiled, dusting the flour off of my hands from making the dough. "You better go shower and change then, love." I nodded, pulling the apron off of me before going up the stairs to shower and change.

"_Great, she's gone. Now, where to put that mistletoe… it's about time that Hanabi got herself a boyfriend."_

It was only hours later that the entire group came in a hurry, even Ranka had come with Haruhi. It wasn't until I explained to my mother that Ranka was Haruhi's dad that she understood. We spent the entire night away; singing Christmas songs and eating cookies without relent. Even Kyoya and my father had brought themselves to enjoy the holiday. One by one, everyone opened their presents. And one by one, everyone was hugged for the presents they had been given.

I had given a plastic crown to Tamaki (I played off of Haruhi's idea), a new laptop for Kyoya (although he had said he already had the latest version, but accepted the gift anyway), a new kendo stick for Mori, several books on studying law for Haruhi, a make-up kit for Ranka, sugar cookies for Honey, hair gel for Hikaru (of which he had asked why, but I merely responded with the fact he had to have used _something _to keep his gravity-defying hair up like that. I said Kaoru could use it too of course); still I gave a pair of twin stuffed animals to the two. Ironic as it was. I couldn't think of anything else to give to either of the two, really figuring out gifts for everyone was the hardest without being so bold about it.

I however, had gotten a tiara from Tamaki, a lamp from Haruhi (strange as that was, I needed it anyway), a pair of headphones from Kyoya, sunglasses from Mori, cupcakes from Honey, a pair of heels from Ranka, and a stick from the twins. Apparently, they had thought it would be funny; especially with the gift I had gotten the two. I guess I deserved it after all.

Everyone began to leave once the clock struck twelve, although Honey had literally been the last to leave. I had escorted him to the front door, and opened the door wide. "Merry Christmas, Mitsukuni." I smirked, at least until he looked upward at the mistletoe dangling over us two. He leaned down, as I grew a bright red; pressed his forehead against mine… I could die. And then pressed his lips against mine.

I blushed furiously, as he smiled happily; waving his farewells to me. I shut the door, and fell backwards onto the ground in sweet, sweet bliss. I certainly was falling for him wasn't I?

Ugh. The sappy romantic part was coming back to bite me in the butt.

_Merry Christmas, Hanabi._

**Author's Note; **Bah, I think the entire thing failed. xDD I'm so sorry if it wasn't up to what you expected, what with me not updating for like… two months or so. Anyway, it was pretty decent for someone who didn't write for a story in like… forever right? Bah, oh well. Merry Christmas or Happy –insert holiday here-!


End file.
